


A Change In Pressure

by wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: (pretend they have accents!), Alternate Universe, Drug Use, M/M, Mad Men inspired, Milex AU, but then things happen......... ;), milex - Freeform, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask/pseuds/wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of 1960’s advertising, rival agencies pit their creative directors Alex Turner and Miles Kane against each other time and time again until one day they have to set their differences aside…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently finished watching the last two seasons of Mad Men after years of procrastinating and then this happened. 
> 
> (the big chunks of text in italics are flashbacks, just fyi in case that isn't obvious)
> 
> And [Here are](http://media.digitalphotogallery.com/fxyrcnkrfzfa/images/45e076c0-87c9-11e1-98a8-fefd616b8533/329_website_image_sgjv_standard.jpg?20120416145122) [some visuals](http://24.media.tumblr.com/7f2ef862164f4b510cf8f2cf17d507ec/tumblr_n29u9vkj5F1t3j1aho1_500.gif) [for reference](http://www.coupdemainmagazine.com/sites/default/files/4/thelastshadowpuppets-july14-3.jpg)!

 

“No, no, no. These are not going to do. At all, I’m afraid.” exasperated, Alex Turner throws his hands up in the air.

As the creative director of _Turner &Clarke_, an up and coming ad agency, he’s currently got more on his plate than he knows how to deal with. He used to do these things all on his own, didn’t have to deal with any other _creatives_.

That is, until their firm landed a huge deal last year in 1960 with Drenge Cigarettes, and they blew up on the scene. Now everyone from Ezra Koenig at VW Sportswear and the guys from Swim Deep Boating wanted a piece of their advertising magic, a piece of Alex’s handywork.

To keep up with the high demand of all the new clients, they had hired a few new writers to help Alex out. So as it were, Alexa Chung and Julian Casablancas were sitting in Alex’s posh corner office, presenting their drawings and slogans to present to a new client. A big one.

Alex runs his hands down his face before standing, swiftly moving towards the bar cart. He sighs as Julian presents more of their ideas.

“So here, beside this huge jet we’ll have the words ‘Fly Better Than The Rest!” and then bigger written on the plane here, ‘Currents’’”

Alexa chimes in, “Or this other one we liked is two planes up in some clouds with ‘Just Get Away’ written above, but in cloud letters.”

“This is unacceptable!” He waves his hands towards the table in front of Alexa and Julian, even more drawings of shiny airplanes with slogans popping out from the pages. “We really have to WOW them. You don’t land a national airline deal with scraps from the drawing room floor. You know who else will be there. I don’t think I have to remind you of the competition. Let’s do some more brainstorming, and I’d like to see some new ideas in the morning!”

Alex pours himself a drink as the writers leave his office. He sits down at his desk and swivels around in his chair to look out the floor to ceiling windows. He has, in his opinion, the best view of London you could find. He often zones out, daydreaming as he watches the sun fall through the skyline. But right now he’s distracted. He doesn’t want to think about the competition, he doesn’t want to think about all of the other agencies that will be there. But he overthinks everything, he can't help it. This is bigger than any other ad campaign they’ve ever put together.

Alex is startled out of his worrying by the buzzing of the intercom on his desk.

He hears his secretary Breana’s voice over the speaker, “John’s here to see you, sir.”

“Send him in.”

John Cooper Clarke, the other half of _Turner &Clarke_, opens the door to Alex’s office. He doesn’t deal with the creative side of things, he’s Head of Accounts. He deals directly with the clients, to butter them up, talk money and close deals. He manages the other account executives, Matt Helders and Jamie Cook, who each have different accounts to themselves. John oversees everything they do.

“Well? Anything good for the meeting on Monday? I know I don’t have to remind you that today is Tuesday...” John makes his way over to the sofa as Alex gets up to fix him a drink.

Alex sighs for what seems like the thousandth time that morning.

“Unfortunately not. I’ve got a lot of work on me plate, but I’m confident we can pull it off before Monday.” he says while handing John a glass of bourbon.

“Good… because I just got off the phone with Kevin Parker from Currents Air. And we need something seriously powerful if we’re going to land this account. We need this, Alex. This will set us apart from every other agency our size.”

“We need to be able to close a deal better than the bigger agencies.”

“That’s not really what I’m trying to get at…”

Alex’s eyes shoot up to meet John’s. Of course. He brings _them_ up now, while Alex is already the most stressed and overworked of his entire life.

“Look….” Alex starts, leaning his elbows on his desk and squeezing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I know they’re good. They’re really good. But they’re roughly the same size firm as us, maybe slightly bigger…. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is we bring our A game and hopefully _they_ won’t.”

John Cooper Clarke huffs a laugh at that, sitting up from lounging across Alex’s fancy red settee in the office.

“Right. Like _Kane_ won’t bring his A game. Not to talk about _them_ any more than you want me to Turner, but he’s going to give you a run for your money and you fucking know it.”

“Eh, will you piss off with that? I already know okay, I know.”

Clarke shrugs as if to say “I’ll drop it.” He downs his drink and gets up to leave.

“Just pull it off.” And with that, Clarke is out the door.

Alex cannot believe he’s going to have to deal with the likes of Miles Kane yet again.

“That fucking twat.” Alex mumbles under his breath.

 

 _-_  
_Alex gets out of the taxi in front of a posh downtown London hotel. Clarke is right behind him, paying the driver before standing next to Alex on the curb. Alex is clutching the portfolio of drawings in his hands like his life depends on them, and it very well might._

 _Clarke leads the way into the building, Alex trailing on his heels. They follow the signs towards the conference room and soon enough they’re standing in front of a sign that reads_ “DRENGE CIGARETTES _”._

_Drenge’s secretary is there to show them towards a lounge area towards the left._

_Alex is a constant fidgety mess. This would be their biggest client to date. They need this deal or their agency will go under within the year. No new business is coming in, and their current clients are making eyes at newer agencies putting out new stuff all the time. It wasn’t that Alex’s work wasn’t some of the best in town, because it definitely was, it’s just they weren’t the new hot thing._

_Speaking of, the door of the conference room opens abruptly and there they are. It’s not like they hadn’t known they’d be there, it’s just they hadn’t officially met them yet._

_Miles Kane and Paul Weller. They come out of the conference room with huge smiles on their faces, and Alex’s heart drops. He needed their meeting to go badly. He needed his meeting to shine. Seeing them in such high spirits sets Alex even more on edge. They walk up to the two men and practically stare each other down._

_Paul Weller is dressed sharply in a dark grey suit that compliments his light grey hair. He’s older than his counterpart, but that just means he brings the world experience to their dou._

_Miles Kane is confident and obviously outgoing. If you had asked Alex about his very first impression, he’d have said ‘handsome,’ but he would never admit it after. Dressed just as sharply as Weller, in a blue suit and shiny shoes, Miles' presence is commanding. He’s slim, making his legs appear kilometers long. His smile is crooked and his brown hair is cut in the same mod style as his elder friend. Alex would have returned the smile if it had been directed at him, but he soon finds out it is definitely, definitely not._

_As soon as they’re all standing in front of each other Kane’s face turns from beaming to downright hostile. He scowls at Alex and John, giving them a once over._

_“Lads, you’ve shown up a bit late. I’m afraid we hit that one home.” He confesses with a smug grin that threatened on sinister. “I’d just turn around and go home if I were you, mate.” The last word comes out almost as a snarl._

_Alex is taken aback, but not surprised. He’s so nervous he just tries to ignore him and take a higher ground, but evidently Miles isn’t going to be having any of that. He steps closer to Alex, just inches between them._

_“What’s wrong, hm? Is the ever elusive Alex Turner…. nervous? Thats right, I know who you are. And let me tell you a secret man, you fucking should be. Because I’m here now, and your shite work isn’t going to fly in this town anymore. You got that?” he bitterly says towards Alex, a finger coming up and pointing Alex in the chest as he says it all._

_If there’s one thing Alex will get upset about, it’s people disrespecting his work. He’s an introverted person, so people not understanding his personality is one thing, but his work is another._

_“Fuck off mate, yeah? You’ve no idea what you’re on about. Me work is leagues better than yours, so why don’t you step aside so we can land this deal without you amateurs in our way.” Alex is surprised at the composure he’s pulled together, but he runs with it. “You may be new around here, but you don’t know how things are done, and you sure as hell aren’t going to be running them.” He lights a cigarette for a cool, nonchalant effect, even if his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest._

_Miles is fuming and he shoves Alex’s shoulders back against the wall._

_“The fuck did you just say? Do you even know who you’re talking to?”_

_Cigarette hanging from his lips, he shoves Miles back. Alex adjusts his jacket, and while smoothing back his hair, he says, “Kane, your reputation precedes you.”_

_And with that, Alex Turner and John Cooper Clarke walk around them and into the conference room..._  
_-_

 

\-----

 

“It’s gotta be BIG man!” Miles Kane is literally jumping over the coffee table of his office. His creative writing staff is laughing as he enthusiastically describes what they need to do.

“The plane needs to be HUGE! And the writing has to be mega flashy, we need to really hit this home. We need to stand out from the pack.”

His writers Matthew Healy and Harry Koisser both jot down notes as Miles continues to talk and describe the aesthetic they need to win.

“Clouds, there should be the fluffiest clouds you’ve ever seen. And fancy cursive script! Remember, the colors on the tail and wings of their jets are purple, so color the rest of the ad accordingly.”

Miles takes a seat down at his desk and lights a cigarette.

“Now, I’ll be honest with you lads. What you’ve shown me today was good, but not good enough for this. Not nearly. We have some hard days ahead of us. We’ve got to win this. So let’s work hard, and I’d like to see more in the afternoon tomorrow, yeah? Get to work.”

The writers leave Miles’ office and he puts his feet up on the desk.

Miles Kane is not new to this game. He knows he’s one of the best Creative Directors of all the ad agencies in London. He knows how to get the job done. _WellerKane_ formed a few years ago out of the split of an old agency Miles was just a lowly writer for, _DWJ_. But Paul Weller, the _W_ in _DWJ_ , had his eye on him and snatched him up for a move over to their own agency. He saw the potential in Miles, the fire in his eyes and the drive to get anything he set his mind to.

And right now, his mind was set on landing Currents Air as a client. They needed this one. They hadn’t landed anything big in almost a year, and while Rowsell Automotives and Catfish Bottlemen Brewing Co. were both huge clients bringing them in tons of new interest every day, a national airline deal would send them through the stratosphere in terms of recognition.

Miles Kane just needed to figure out something better than _WellerKane_ ’s rival agency.

He hated the pricks over at _Turner &Clarke_. They thought they operated on a different set of rules, always thinking they were better than any other agency. And they were fucking rude about it, so Miles always dished out the sass whenever they happened to run into each other. That twat Alex Turner was a good for nothing pretty boy with an attitude problem. Always acting so uninterested. Who did he think he was? With his stupid gelled hair and impeccably tailored suits, his perfect bone structure and huge dark eyes. Miles couldn’t stand him. And his associate John Cooper Clarke with the craziest hair you’ve ever seen was just waiting to croak over in a meeting, Miles was sure of it.

It didn’t help tensions much when Alex had landed Drenge Cigarettes.

 

 _-_  
_Miles had been so sure. He felt like it had been a done deal. Weller got the phone call the very next day after they had given their presentation. That swanky hotel had made Miles feel so fancy, like he was important. Like he could accomplish anything. But seeing Turner there after their meeting, it just pissed him off. He knew how good he was, and he didn’t need him ruining their shot. Which is exactly what he did._

_Weller tried to let Miles down easy, but Alex had something else in mind. Not even 15 minutes after Weller had broken the news to Miles, his secretary was buzzing in with a phone call for him._

_“Um, you’ve a phone call, Mr. Kane.”_

_“Well who the hell is it, Suki? I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.”_

_She doesn’t say anything right away._

_“Well spit it out, darling!”_

_“It’s Alex Turner, sir.”_

_“What the bloody hell does he want?!”_

_“I… I don’t know, sir.”_

_“Ugh, put him through…”_

_Why the fuck Alex goddamn Turner was calling Miles, he didn’t want to know. But he took the call anyway against his better judgement._

_Miles sighed and picked up the receiver._

_“What do you want?” Miles tried to seem uninterested, but his voice betrayed him and he sounded hurt._

_“Ooh, I just thought I’d give you a ring.”_

_Miles could practically hear his smile. The bragging twat._

_“Well you’re gonna need to fuck off, I’m busy.”_

_“Eh, I’m sure of it. Scrambling to figure out what’s next after I landed Drenge and you didn’t, Kane? Trying to figure out where you went wrong?”_

_Miles wasn’t going to let this cocky asshole get to him._

_“Nah, mate, we’re moving on to bigger and better things.”_

_“Oh, like what, Miles? Do you know how many phone calls we’ve gotten over here since the news broke? There’s not going to be any room left for you in this city after I’m through.”_

_Miles was pissed off that Alex was even taking the time for this unnecessary call._

_“Put your money where your mouth is, Turner.”_

_“You’re one to talk, Kane. With that stunt you pulled yesterday. You actually had me worried for a second. But I should have known. Overly confident to mask your incompetence. But I’ve got you pinned now. I know you now. And you’re done here.”_

_click._  
_-_

 

\-----

 

Another buzzing noise snapped Alex out of his worried stare at the skyline.

“You’ve got a call, sir.” Breana’s voice rang through the speaker.

“I’m busy.”

“Uh, sir, forgive me but… I think you’ll want to take this? Or at least not ignore it…”

“Well who is it?”

“It’s Miles Kane...”

Alex sighed and cursed under his breath. After his mediocre meeting with his writers this morning, and Clarke’s little stop by his office directly after, he’s had enough berating about Currents Air. And there’s no way Miles was calling about anything else.

“Thank you Breana, I knew I kept you around for something.” he quipped, trying to remain positive. Breana has been with them since the beginning though, and she knows all too well what he’s doing. One of Alex's defense mechanisms, joking around to mask his insecurities. 

“I’ll put him through.”

“Thanks, doll.”

His phone starts ringing and he has the sudden urge to pick it up only to slam the receiver directly back down. He takes a deep breath and puts it up to his ear instead.

“What a pleasure, Kane.” It comes out just as sickeningly sweet as he hoped it would. And Miles plays along.

“Turner! How are things over in the slums of London? Was just ringing you to… catch up.”

Alex could hear his fake smile even over the phone.

“Drop the shit, Miles.”

“Oh you wound me, Alex.”

Miles, overly dramatic and putting on a show, per usual.

“Fuck off. We both know what you’re calling about so let’s just get on with it.”

“Impatient, aren’t we. Well, I was just calling to say that I hope I see you on Monday, laa. Wouldn’t be the same without your attitude in the building. Always makes me look like an angel, that.”

“Like the innocent act you put on is fooling anyone.”

“You’d be surprised.” Alex can hear Miles chuckling through the receiver.

“Well it’s not fooling me, and it sure as fuck won’t fool Currents Air.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that, if I were you.” Miles’ tone was quickly getting darker as he spoke.

“Oh yeah? I'd bet on that, and on you monumentally failing on Monday, helplessly making a fool out of yourself in front of everyone. I'd bet on you getting your arse stomped to the bloody ground.”

“Is that a threat, mate?” Miles inquires, his interest piqued. “Didn't think you had it in you, Turner. But I must say, I'm rather intrigued. Excited, even. Because given the chance, and oh, I do believe I'll have the chance, I'm going to make sure you wished you never fucking said that.”

click.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both advertising agencies present to their biggest client yet- Currents Air.

 

Monday morning.

Alex was running around his office and out to the creative floor to scoop up everything Alexa and Julian had help come up with. He had his bags in hand, drawings in the portfolio, and he was finally ready. Heading over to Clarke’s office, he was just finishing up with Helders and Cook. They were staying put, managing everything they already had, while Alex and John went out to snag Currents Air.

Kevin Parker had booked all the ad agencies rooms in the swanky hotel the meetings were happening in. A lot of the agencies were from downtown London so it was just a nice, over the top, courtesy. Alex planned on staying though, close proximity to a bar would be a good thing no matter how the meetings went.

The free stay at the hotel was a sign to Alex they were out of their league. None of their other clients have ever done that. He’d be surprised if they could afford it. But he knows that’s not the case with Currents Air.

He had also found out there were to be multiple rounds of meetings. Preliminary meetings were happening this afternoon, then the list would be narrowed down within the next few days.

Alex was positive they were out of their depth.

\-----

Miles Kane was a shaking mess. He hardly registered what was happening as he hopped around his office gathering everything, while his writers Healy and Koisser made sure everything was in the portfolio.

Weller was waiting on him, finishing up details of the business with his account executives he oversaw at _WellerKane_ , Nick O’Malley and Jay Sharrock.

Miles was finally ready, suitcase and portfolio in hand.

“Good. Now calm the fuck down, mate. We’ve got this.” Weller was as confident as ever. If only he was the one slaving over the drawing board this past week.

Miles only nodded in response. Having their preliminary meeting right before Alex wasn’t his idea of a perfect situation. He needed to be remembered. And how was he supposed to do that as the opening act for Alex fucking Turner himself? Miles was on edge.

The two of them hopped in a cab and started their ride through the mid morning traffic.

\-----

Check in at the front desk was as smooth as could be. They just had to give their names and were swiftly given keys like they were the most important blokes in the world. Alex felt like royalty, just using his name to get access to things was almost intoxicating.

John Cooper Clarke led the way as Alex trailed behind him. It reminded Alex of the old days, always having John in front to do the talking, to strike the deals, always there as a security. A shield.

These days Alex hardly needed that, he's grown more confident in his work and everything else in his life. Except for right now. Going for this big client just brought him back to when they regularly went after clients of a larger caliber. But nothing's ever been this big.

They both step in the elevator and make their way up to the 5th floor. It's old and slow, Alex practically feels like he's suffocating in some strange metal cage.

Finally the doors slide open, only the reveal Miles Kane and Paul Weller standing at the opposite end of the hallway.

“Oh you've got to be fuckin’ kidding me.” Alex says it under his breath, but he's sure Miles could see his lips move from down the hall at the way he turns his nose up at them.

Alex once again follows John, this time down the hallway, right down in front of both the other men. Evidently, their four rooms are right across from each other, _WellerKane_ on one side of the hallway and _Turner &Clarke_ on the other.

“Just what I need to see right before our meeting, these two assholes.” Miles is practically snarling.

“Oh, because we planned it that way, didn't we John?” Alex lays the sarcasm on, he can't stand seeing Miles Kane before his meeting either. He wanted to forget about his existence just as much as Miles wanted to forget about his.

John just waves his hand dismissively at the situation, gives a nod to Weller, then disappears into his room. Paul Weller, apparently just as disinterested in this feud, does the same.

Left alone, Miles takes a step towards Alex.

“Fuck off, Turner.”

Alex doesn't back down. Instead, he also takes a step towards him, bringing them just inches apart.

“I'm not the one trying to start a fight in the bloody hallway, Kane.”

“I seem to remember it was you who threatened to do just that over the phone last week.”

“You're not on me radar yet today, Miles. Don't get too cocky.” Alex stays smug, though his heart is hammering. Sure, he hates Miles Kane with every fiber of his being, but he won't deny that he's handsome, charismatic, not to mention talented, and will probably hit his meeting out of the park. And that makes Alex nervous.

They're still crowding each other in the hallway, and Alex realizes he's never stood so close to Miles for this long. He searches Miles’ face for any sign of the nerves he’s overcome with, but Miles’ poker face is impenetrable. Alex can smell his cologne and cigarettes, maybe a bit of scotch on his breath. His brown eyes were boring holes through Alex's much darker ones, and he realizes too late he was staring.

It's awkward within an instant, and Alex takes a step back. But Miles is quick, taking a step forward and forcing Alex to lean against the wall so no part of them is touching.

“Not on your radar, laa? I don't believe that for a fucking second. Look at you, you're a nervous wreck.”

Alex shoves Miles back up against the opposite wall, the narrow hallway coming into his favor. He crowds the taller man just as he had been moments before.

“Let's get something straight, Miles. You're not getting this deal. Don't even try to pretend like you think you are.”

Miles grips onto Alex's lapels.

“No, mate, you need to get something straight. You're not the fucking alpha dog around here anymore, and you haven't been for awhile. Deep down you know that. And I won't take any of your shite these next few days, so don't plan on me rolling over. Your work is stale, Alex. So fuck off and go back to taking care of your fucking grandfather of a business partner.”

Miles almost didn't see it coming. The fist to his jaw knocked him down onto the floor. The hallway was spinning, the ceiling was the floor, the walls were moving in, and then all of a sudden with his next breath reality rushed back to him. He was fast to react with fists flying, shuffling to his feet. Curses hurled at one another, they were throwing punches, trying to pull each other’s hair, and mussing up perfectly ironed suit jackets.

Clarke and Weller were out of their rooms fast enough to break up the brawl, thankfully before either one got a black eye or worse, a broken bone, before these ever important meetings.

The older men held back the younger, trying to get them in their respective rooms through the insults and rogue swings of their fists.

“You'll fucking pay for that!”

“Fuck you!”

The two doors slam shut at the same time, leaving both teams to calm down and gather their wits to claim victory over the other.

\-----

Alex and John wait patiently in front of the conference room doors. They know Miles and Paul are currently in there and Alex wants to get closer to the doors to try to hear something, anything, to give an indication on how _WellerKane_ ’s meeting was going.

He didn't have to wonder for long though, Miles and Paul soon made their way through the doors.

At first Alex wasn't sure what the looks on their faces were. They definitely weren't happy. But there wasn't solid defeat there either. He didn't know either of them well enough to pin it down. Miles practically snarled at Alex on his way by, muttering under his breath words Alex couldn't make out.

John and Alex exchanged a worried look before feigning confidence and making their way into the conference room.

Kevin Parker was sat at a long table, with three advisers at his sides. His face was stern as he looked over his notes in front of him.

“Ah, John Cooper Clarke and Alex Turner! What a pleasure it is to finally meet the two of you in person. Why, I've heard such good things and I am very eager to hear your proposal.”

“Kevin Parker, it's nice to meet you sir, we’re very grateful to get this opportunity to present to Currents Air.” John always did this part of the talking, and Alex was relieved every single time. He needed a minute to assess the situation, to feel it out a little bit before being comfortable enough to pitch their ad idea.

They all exchanged a few more pleasantries before Alex gave the presentation. He did it perfectly. Everything was going exactly according to plan. He had the men from Currents Air engaged in his ideas, and they seemed really interested. At first.

After Alex was done with the presentation, John made some closing statements on why _Turner &Clarke_ would be the best agency for them. Usually everything he says works like a charm.

This time it was different.

“Now, as you know, we're conducting a whole round of meetings. Today was just preliminary, to see these first ideas and get a sense of the agencies we've invited.” Kevin Parker was not fooling around when it came down to his business, evidently.

“I'll be honest, we have some concerns. Some reservations,” he continued, “We’ve seen huge agencies with mediocre presentations. We've also seen smaller agencies with presentations that knock those bigger firms off the planet. Like yours just did. You've got big ideas, and we at Currents Air are really excited about them….. However…. The deal breaker is this: we are just not sure you can compete with the size of these bigger firms. The amount of work they could produce is on a different scale than your agency, unfortunately. We don't want to count you out just yet though, we need time to go over everything we've been presented today, to mull it all over. We will meet again the day after tomorrow. Same time.”

They all said their thank you's and made their way out of the conference room. Alex felt numb. Johns face was like stone, not giving away any emotion and it set Alex even more on edge. The hotel lobby was spinning and he felt like his body was being swallowed whole by the ancient elevator as they made their way to their respective rooms without saying a word.

\-----

Alex woke up hours later, curled up under the comforter of the hotel bed. Stretching his arms up high above his head, still so discouraged he didn’t want to get up. He slowly reached across the pillow for his cigarettes. Lighting one as he crossed the room, opening the blinds to find it was well past sunset with the lights of all the buildings in downtown London illuminating the sky.

He stared out the window, finishing his first cigarette and lighting a second. Without much thinking he changed into clothes a bit more casual than the fancy suit he had worn earlier in the day. He stepped out into the hallway and contemplated asking John to join him for a drink, but thought back to his expressionless face from this afternoon and quickly decided against it.

Opting for the stairs, Alex smoothly crossed the lobby to the bar, cigarette hanging from his lips.

“Evening. I’ll have a bourbon please, straight.” He ordered as he took a seat in the first bar stool he came across.

Hanging his head as he finished his first drink, Alex doesn’t even see him at first, sitting in one of the back booths in the dark.

The next time he looks up, Miles’ eyes are on him. Instead of quickly looking away, Miles nods towards the other side of his table.

Alex gets himself another drink, with an extra one for Miles. He sure looks like he could use it. _Do I look as shit as he does?_

Alex doesn’t want to know the answer to his silent question. He’s sure he does. He sits across from the other ad man and slides the drink across to him.

They don’t say anything for nearly 10 minutes. Miles gets up for another round, and comes back to slide a drink for Alex across the table.

“I’m assuming your meeting fared the same as ours…” Miles was the first to break the silence.

“Eh, and how was that?” Alex wasn’t keen on letting his guard down just yet. It was, after all, _Miles Kane_ he was talking to.

“Don’t play dumb, Turner. You saw us on the way out of there. It was…. strange.”

Alex was taken aback at how disarming Miles was in this moment. His eyes were different.. softer. It seemed they were both equally as discouraged... and drunk.

“Well…. yeah. Ours was too.”

“Said they loved me ideas, Weller even had them laughing for fucks sake! But it wasn’t enough…”

“Mine was the exact same. I thought I hit it home with their reactions during the presentation, if I’m honest. But then… all of a sudden things took a turn. Said we weren’t big enough of an agency. That the bigger agencies could produce more.”

“Well fuck! They fed us that exact same speech. Why would they want tons of garbage work from bigger agencies if they could get just what they needed from one of us? Me mind is fucking blown.” Miles shakes his head and downs the rest of his drink.

“What was your proposal?” The question slips from Alex’s lips before he has time to register, the liquor taking a toll on his social filter.

Miles eyes him warily. And Alex is quick to react.

“Eh, come on, I’ll tell you ours. It’s not like we’ve a shot now. Might as well see which is better?”

Miles was never one to turn down a competition.

“Two planes, up in the clouds. Fluffiest fucking clouds you’ve ever seen. Purple jets and yellow font that says “Currents” on the planes. But really big like, so it stands out.”

“Damn. Wish we had thought of complementary colors. You always do hit it out of the park with your color palettes…”

Miles eyes him at the compliment. The first he’s ever received from Alex in all the years they’ve worked in this industry. He decides not to acknowledge it.

“What’s yours then?”

“Okay, just one jet, purple of course. No clouds though… “Currents” on the side of the thing. And the slogan at the top “Gotta Be Above It!”

“Shit. You’re always good with the words, Turner. Nothing we had felt solid. Everything felt forced so we left it off and let the artwork stand for itself.”

They both shift uncomfortably with the compliments, and swiftly get more drinks. Their combined defeat obviously disarming them more than they originally thought.

They drink in silence until movement catches their eye at the entrance to the bar area.

It’s Paul Weller. And John Cooper Clarke. Together.

The two older men order drinks and make their way over to Alex and Miles, who look to each other in confusion.

“Well what’s this then?” Miles asks them.

“Could say the same to you, lad.” Clarke puts him in his place.

Weller and Clarke sit down beside their business partners and cheers their drinks together. Miles and Alex, again, look to each other with confused faces.

“We’ve been talking.” Weller starts. “And we think we have a plan.”

“A plan to save us both in this.” Clarke adds on.

“What could possibly…” Alex starts but slowly the gears in his head start turning, and putting two and two together. “... No. No way.”

“Just hear us out.” Clarke lets Weller explain it all.

“I know you two have your… differences…” Weller stars out slowly, not wanting to scare the lads away. “However, John and I really think this might be the best idea moving forward.”

Not having said a word yet, Miles juts in, “What the fuck are you guys on about?”

Weller continues, “They loved both of our ideas, yeah? Separately we’re not big enough to warrant their time but… together….”

“No fucking way,” Miles gets it now.

Alex is on the same page, “And what do you mean by, ‘moving forward’?”

“Well they wouldn’t work with us if it was just a temporary thing, wouldn’t look professional, that.” John tries to explain as best as he can without either of the younger men storming off at the mention of it. “Weller and I were talking all evening and… If we merge our agencies we can land Currents Air.”

“No!” Alex and Miles say in unison.

At least they’re on the same page for once.

“Hear us out, lads. If we merge, we get the biggest client of the decade. Clarke and I already went over most of the accounts we each have, and there’s no conflict of interest, we can keep all of our clients. Merging just means we’re worth more, can get more work out to the masses, and bring in bigger clients. Like Currents Air.”

Miles and Alex are silent for a moment. Both sitting back in the booth with their arms crossed. Warily eyeing each other to try to gauge their reactions, neither of them is quick to give a response.

Alex is the first to speak.

“We would all still be partners, right?”

“Yes, you get to keep your title too. You’ll both be Creative Directors.”

“....Working… together?” Miles was skeptical.

Alex just groaned at the question, head in his hands.

Weller and Clarke shot each other a look.

“Okay, look. This isn’t ideal, we know of the feud you two have. But you can’t deny the doors that will open. And the money that will flow in”

Alex and MIles eye each other for what must be the thousandth time. They’re silent, but both nod their heads. They’re going to do this. _WellerKane_ and _Turner &Clarke_ will be no more.

\-----

Having the next day off, Alex is thankful to be able to sleep in a bit with his slight hangover. At first he doesn’t remember the conversations from last night in the bar, but it all comes rushing back to him with his headache.

He groans as he makes his way to the shower, wanting to go back to his office and just take the hit. Do they really need Currents Air this badly? Do they need Currents Air enough to put up with Miles fucking Kane everyday? A thousand questions all along those same lines fly through Alex’s head as he stands under the water. Steam filling the bathroom and eventually putting him at ease, he doesn’t realize the time that passes.

Eventually there's a knock on his door, and he’s suddenly aware he has no idea how long he’s been zoned out for. He scrambles for a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he makes his way to the door, blindly thinking it will just be Clarke.

But it’s not.

It’s Miles Kane.

Miles doesn’t realize his jaw dropped before it was too late. His eyes cast down over Alex’s slim but toned body, following a water drop crawling its way over his collarbones. His lean hips holding onto that towel, barely leaving anything to Miles’ imagination. He quickly clears his throat.

“Uh, just wanted to get started. The sooner we do this the sooner it’s over.”

“Eh, you mean the sooner we do this the sooner we see each other every goddamn day. Come on in, I’ll just be a second.” Alex motions Miles in and over toward the desk in the room.

He sets his things down as Alex gets decent. Thankfully Miles brought a bottle of scotch with him, he could use a drink already.

Alex emerged from the bathroom in slacks and a white tshirt, wet hair combed neatly back with his signature quiff threatening to cover his eyes.

“Alright, what have you brought?” Alex nods a thank you as he takes a drink from MIles.

“Brought all the visuals I presented yesterday. Thought we’d lay them out with everything you have, and pick the best parts and put them together into one?”

“Good, let’s get started.”

Alex knocks back his drink and grabs his portfolio. They lay everything out, and end up picking the image from Miles’ posters with the two planes in the clouds and Alex’s slogan. They work late drawing new proofs and making sure everything is just right. They drink a lot more, finishing the bottle, but stay silent the entire time. They both don’t want to do this together, and both are not keen on the idea of seeing each other everyday at the office. But they work in amicable silence until they’re finished.

Miles gathers his things and barely says anything in lieu of a goodbye before he’s out the door. It doesn’t bother Alex though, he knows what they’ve got here is even better than their ideas before. And he decides he’s excited to land a huge deal, even if it’s with Miles Kane. He collapses down on the bed before passing out, the scotch making his head spin as he falls asleep.

\-----

Miles is dressed in his nicest suit, having left the hotel earlier that morning to make the trek across London to his flat to go get it. He usually only wears this for _super_ special occasions, having his perfectly tailored suits for everyday business meetings. But he got the feeling today wasn’t going to be an everyday meeting.

Back at the hotel now, Weller and Clarke are already smoking in the hallway as Miles fixes his hair in the mirror. He takes a deep breath and joins them in the narrow space, feigning confidence as usual.

“Where’s Turner?” He wonders aloud, seeing the man nowhere in sight.

Clarke gestures towards his door. “He’s awake, I made sure of it. Probably fucking around with that quiff of his.”

“I can hear you, ya know.” was the muffled response from inside the room and seconds later it swings open. “Let’s get on with this, then.”

Alex is also wearing a fancy suit, the fanciest Miles has ever seen him in. It fits him perfectly through the shoulders, just the right length on his limbs, not to mention how it hugs his arse…

Miles clears his throat and follows the rest of them down the hallway, eyes carefully avoiding his enemy.

All four of them shuffle inside the elevator and the awkward silence makes Miles and Alex cast wary eyes in each other’s direction. If this elevator ride is weird, how the hell is the meeting going to go?

The wait in front of the conference room is thankfully brief and the four of them head into the meeting soon enough, Weller and Clarke leading the way.

“Hello gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise.” Is all Kevin Parker says as they shake hands. Alex can’t tell by his tone if he actually means it.

Knowing full well that Current Air calls all the shots, Alex and Miles let the elders talk first. They take a seat to the side and get their visuals ready for when it’s time.

Their idea of a merge is introduced, logistics and everything presented carefully. A new name is presented for their agency, “ _WTKC_.” Weller talks money and Clarke talks about the amount of work they’d be able to produce with their agencies merged together, as well as the caliber of said work. Which means it’s time for the next part of the meeting.

Alex and Miles stand up, setting their visuals onto the stand at the front of the table. Their purple airplanes in the clouds, CURRENTS on the side standing out so no one could miss it, and across the top “Gotta Be Above It!”

Evidently they present really well together. Practically finishing each other's sentences, it’s obvious they have chemistry. It’s enough to get everyone engaged and excited about the new ideas. They finish their practiced spiel and take a seat, to let Weller and Clarke do closing statements. They couldn't help but smile at each other as they sat down, no matter how much they did still hate each other, their high was too big right now, the anticipation of landing Currents Air too great.

Kevin Parker is silent for a minute after the presentation is completely over. Huddled around a table on the opposite side of the enormous room, he whispers to his advisers at his sides, having a back and forth with each of them. None of the ad men can make out what they’re saying, how it’s going. But it doesn’t last very long. Evidently they don’t have much to talk through.

Kevin Parker stands, and buttons his suit jacket. Making his way over, he reaches his hand out towards the four of them.

“Gentlemen, you have yourselves a deal.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone attends the first client meeting together, and Miles comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up earlier today, but I'm blaming a certain GQ photo for being quite the distraction.... Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!! :)

Lighting a cigarette in the elevator, Miles couldn’t help but be nervous. He couldn't believe this was happening.

The _WellerKane_ office was smaller so they moved everything- files, employees, furniture, _everything_ \- over to _Turner &Clarke_’s offices. Well… now it was to be referred to as the _WKTC_ offices.

Miles supposed there was a nice ring to that.

He took a slow drag of his cigarette while the elevator door opened with a _bing_! and a well lit lobby area of the floor coming into view, posh seating with plants situated around. There was a secretary who smiled at them kindly, she must have known who they were as she didn’t get up.

Weller opened the glass doors on the left to the actual agency, all four of their initials already engraved on the doors.

There were floor to ceiling windows all along the perimeter at the far end of the agency and most everything was a clean, crisp white. Splashes of color were throughout, with plants or paintings on the walls. A good amount of people were at work already at this early hour of 9am, there was a bustle that made the office seem busy. Of course both agency's employees where here now, it just gave Miles a sense of how big their company actually was after the merge.

Miles immediately spotted both Clarke and Turner down at the end of the hall. They nodded in his and Weller’s direction as they made their way over.

Miles couldn't deny how fucking important they both looked. Their cigarettes hanging from their lips, perfectly tailored suits, and (in Alex’s case, anyway) expertly styled quiff. This was something out of a movie, it all felt surreal. And he was important too, now. Their agency was right up there with the big boys. And his name was on the door.

All of their things were brought up by movers already, they just needed to be shown around.

John Cooper Clarke and Paul Weller instantly shook hands and made their way to Weller’s new office after nodding a hello to the younger men.

Which left Alex and Miles to themselves.

Alex cleared his throat.

“Morning, Kane.” He brought his cigarette up to his lips, his other hand casually in his pocket.

It was literally the most amicable thing that could have come out of his mouth. And not what Miles had been expecting. He had expected to be completely ignored, or maybe on the receiving end of a frown in place of a greeting.

“Morning. Nice place you’ve got here.”

“Yours now, too.”

Alex gestured for Miles to follow him down the hallway to their right, the direction the other two men went just moments before.

Alex pointed out different things as they walked- people’s offices, random storage rooms, and a small kitchen area.

They stepped into a large room in the center of the agency, the walls being mostly glass windows so the place got ample light throughout the day. The main conference room. It was nice, fancy even, with a huge table in the center, many chairs and bright green plants in the corners of the room.

There were doors out the opposite side of the room that they continued the tour through. Alex led them to the right and Miles spotted Suki.

“Mr. Kane! Good morning, let me get your things.” She got up from organizing her desk to take Miles’ briefcase and jacket.

“Thank you, Suki. Glad to see you settled in already.”

They went through the door behind Suki’s desk, Miles’ office.

“This is you, then. I’m directly down the hall there.” he pointed behind him towards a brunette typing at a desk in front of another office. “I’ll leave you to get settled...”

And that was it. Alex was already halfway to his own office. Clarke must have had a talk with him? Why was he being so nice?

“Well that was different…” Suki offered jokingly, seeing the look on Miles’ face after Alex’s almost friendly demeanor.

“You’ve got that right. Listen Suki, I’m gonna organize everything in here, hold all my calls this morning, yeah?”

Miles made his way into his new office. _Corner_ office. Holy shit.

His furniture filled out the space nicely- his large desk, settee with a coffee table, and bookshelves that lined the wall. The bar cart was stocked and in place. He didn’t even mind the layout everything was in, Suki must have helped with that. After being his secretary for so long, she knew what he liked. The light was fantastic and Miles made a mental note to get some new plants and art to hang on the walls.

He sat down at his desk and put his feet up, staring out to the London skyline.

Maybe Miles wouldn’t hate this situation after all.

\-----

Two days after Kane and Weller move in, it was time to have their first client meeting. They decided instead of working separately on the clients they each already had, they’d pool their resources and work together. Obviously Weller and Clarke’s idea. The writers got on well enough though, so Alex and Miles barely had any ground to stand on to argue against it.

So that meant meetings. Together. Almost everyday from here on out. Both men were not looking forward to it.

_Buzz!_ “Mr. Turner?.....Mr. Turner?.......” Breana waited a beat but she didn't get an any response.

“Alex! Wake up you have a meeting!” She raised her voice a bit and she heard a crash inside. She sighed and got back to work, knowing she did her best to wake him up.

Groaning as he hit his knee on the coffee table jolting up off the couch, he didn’t bother with the things he knocked off the table. Just sat upright on the couch and lit a cigarette.

He took a long drag and groaned again as he lay his head back, hair hanging in his eyes.

He had stayed out too long drinking last night at a client meeting. It was common to take a client out to a fancy dinner to help close deals and make sure they know you’re going to take great care of them. The clients obviously always bring their wives, and Alex not having a wife, usually brings Breana. She knows the importance of client meetings, and he knows she won’t get too drunk and say the wrong thing. A mistake he once made in bringing some random bird on his arm. Never again. So Breana was happy to help and be his date, even if she was dating Matt Helders, one of John Cooper Clarke’s account executives he oversaw. But all having known each other for ages, it was understood it was just for business. Alex had no interest, anyway.

_Buzz!_ “Alex you better be up, Mr. Clarke’s coming down the hall right this moment!”

Alex made no moves.

His door swung open and John Cooper Clarke got an eyeful of Alex looking haggard.

“Wake it the fuck up, Turner.”

“Tell me again how Breana feels completely fine right now and I want to jump out of my window?”

Breana appeared in the doorway. “I’ve perfected the act of drinking slowly. At least the guys at Swim Deep Boating seem to like you a lot.” She handed him his button down shirt he had draped over his chair. He stood to put it on, cigarette now hanging from his lips.

“I feel like death.”

“And you smell like the death of a bottle of bourbon. Get it in gear, we’re meeting Ezra Koenig from VW Sportswear in…” Clarke checked his watch. “Two minutes. Helders went down to see him up the elevator.”

He combed his hair and Breana nodded that he looked presentable.

“Thanks, Bre.” he said, grabbing his portfolio for VW Sportswear as he left the office.

Alex’s head was pounding, and he did _not_ want to do this meeting, especially not when it was their first merged meeting.

The other men were all already in the room, waiting on the client.

“You look like hell.” was the only greeting from Miles Kane.

_The fucking twat_. Alex silently swore as he put his drawing in place. He was not in the mood. Although it didn't go unnoticed by Alex that Miles’ suit was exceptionally beautiful, a deep blue velvet. The color complimented his brown eyes in such a beautiful way Alex was pissed off he noticed something like that.

Still smiling cheekily at the jab he made at him, Miles thankfully didn’t notice Alex’s blush.

Helders escorted Ezra Koenig into the conference room and they all shook hands.

Thankfully Alex and Miles didn’t have to present anything together, Mr. Koenig had already seen preliminary sketches and loved the idea- a man and a woman in his sportswear, taking a jog with a dog, all to be printed in different landscapes like a beach, a hike in the woods, and just through a neighborhood.

This meeting was mostly to talk money, and that’s where Weller and Clarke came in. They all talked on for awhile, and Mr. Koenig was very pleased with everything, including the merge. He liked the idea of the agency he’s working with moving on up in the world and being apart of it.

Helders finally took Ezra Koenig down the elevator, and they were to have a little ‘partners’ meeting to go over everything for the next week ahead.

Alex sighed and ran his hands down his face. He would give anything for a shower and his warm bed, but obviously that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“Rough night, I see.” The comment from Weller this time, so Alex didn’t make a snarky comment.

“Were just a business dinner. The Swim Deep Boating lads like to…. have a good time. Needless to say the liquor was flowing freely.” He rubbed his temples as he spoke.

“Shouldn’t ‘ave taken such advantage, maybe.” Miles’ face beamed with the same smirk from before the meeting and Alex snarled back at him.

Miles’ eyes glimmered in the sunlight from the windows and the flecks of different shades in his brown eyes shone through and Alex had to force himself to look away.

“Fuck off, mate.” Alex tried his hardest not to blush but Miles looked so handsome it was distracting. Just the fact that Miles could even begin to distract Alex annoyed him throughout the entire rest of the meeting.

Clarke went through the list on the paperwork in front of him, calling out different clients and looking for updates to any info on each one. Alex felt like it took years until they’re finally on the last page.

“Okay next Tuesday we have a meeting with Ellie Rowsell of Rowsell Automotives. Any news on that?”

“She’s seen my sketches and we talked on the phone briefly a few days ago. The meeting should be similar to today's.” Miles spoke confidently, obviously proud of bringing this deal to the agency.

“Great. Smooth sailing then until Friday evening, a week from today. Weller has scheduled a dinner with Van McCann from Catfish Bottlemen Brewing Co.”

“Great, I’d be happy to do it.” Miles once again, confident and smiling.

“Actually….” Weller spoke up now. “I’ve scheduled it for Alex to go along as well.

“Why?!” Alex is jolted out of his daydreaming by mention of his name.

“You two presented so well together to Currents and I need that same magic and chemistry between the two of you again for this. They weren’t happy with our last sketches, and we need to keep them on board.”

“Well Miles fucking up your creative is not my problem! I don’t like being swept in when things are in trouble, that's not what this fucking merge was about.” Directing all of his anger towards Miles, the taller man was seething at Alex’s words.

“This isn't about you fixing anything, Turner.”

“Yeah? I see otherwise. I see your terrible work, once again, and I see me, having to come in and whip something out me ass to please! I’m not fucking doing it!”

“Alex! That’s enough!!” Clarke was to his wits end with their little feud. “Did everything we talked about this week go in one ear and out the other? You need to try harder to be agreeable, you need to not fucking start shit with Kane. You two need to fucking try and get along.”

“He’s a twat. I refuse to be in charge of fixing his mistakes.”

“You’re a fucking cunt, you know that?” Miles obviously didn't appreciate anything Alex was saying. Miles’ work did _not_ need fixing, his work was good enough on its own. Better than Alex’s any day. “You don’t need to fix me work, it’s fantastic. They just need to be talked into it. You’re fucking persuasive when you need to be, but obviously that isn’t going to happen. I don’t need to take your shit, Turner. I can do this on me own.”

“If you could do it on your own, why is this even a fucking issue?”

“It’s an issue because sometimes people need a little coaxing. Sometimes they think they know what they want but they don’t know what they need. You’re so full of yourself, Alex. But you’re not as good as you think you are. You’re just a pretty face who gets what he wants just by showing up. I don’t need your slacking piece of shit arse anywhere near that dinner on Friday!”

Miles was downright angry, and Alex was too... but he couldn’t help but notice that Miles called him pretty. Or the way Miles’ eyes changed color slightly with his fury, and the way the veins on his neck stuck out when he was yelling, or how drips of sweat were slowly working down his temples and matting his hair. And noticing all of _that_ made Alex even more angry than Miles’ words.

“I’m fucking _done_ with this meeting!” Alex abruptly got up from the table and stomped over to his office, slamming the door behind him.

Clarke just took his head. “He’ll be there. I’ll make sure of it. And I’ll make sure he works out his fucking attitude. Don’t worry about it, he doesn’t mean any of it, I’m sure.”

Weller and Kane just nodded their heads. It was going to be a tougher merge than even originally thought.

\-----

“You’re a cunt, Alex. Just getting everything handed to you because of your perfect looks. What’s that like, laa? How’s it feel?

Alex, up against the wall, whimpers. Miles steps closer, their bodies touching now.

“Say something.” Miles growls practically under his breath.

“Sir...please…” Alex was blushing.

Miles’ brings a hand up to Alex’s hair, pulling until his neck is exposed. His adam's apple bobs and Miles licks his lips. Alex’s hips roll forward and suddenly there’s a knock on the door--

\--and then he’s alone in his office. He goes to answer the door but no one’s there. It’s dead quiet. He walks out, everything is eerie and no one is in sight.

“Hello….?”

He strides over to Alex’s office, knocking on his door, it opens and--

\--Alex is standing in his hotel room door, dripping wet. Towel around those lean hips, Miles can’t decide which water drop to follow as it descends down his torso.

“...Miles?” His voice is deep, drawling.

Alex’s hair is wet and in his eyes, his cheeks are flushed from the hot shower, and his eyes are pitch black. He draws a hand down his chest, Miles’ eyes following intently. Tweaking a nipple on his way down, Miles whimpers.

Alex traces his hipbones, dipping his fingers underneath the towel, loosening its hold slightly. Dark curls appear and it’s all in slow motion, the towel is falling, but it’s taking forever. Miles tries to reach out- to catch it, to pull it faster, anything… but he can’t move his arms. Alex’s eyes are like fire boring holes into Miles.

“Miles…” Alex says his name with a sly smirk, like he’s totally unaware of the towel barely covering his hips.

“Alex…” Miles’ voice is almost a whisper, pleading….

“Come inside…. please…” His hands dip to cup himself under the parts of the towel still covering him and Miles can’t help but whimper again.

“Touch me, Miles. I need you. I need your hands on me…..” Alex bites his lip and throws his head back, his hands start moving and Miles can see him getting hard through the towel.

“Alex…” Miles can’t seem to say anything else. He’s trying his best to move his arms, move closer to Alex, but he can’t. He’s so frustrated, he knows they’re both hard and he just wants to crash his body into Alex’s, it’s the only thing going through his head and he can’t seem to make it happen.

“Miles… Miles please….” Alex gasps. Miles moans aloud and--

\--Suddenly they’re in Miles’ shower. Alex is pressed against the wall, hair still wet and hanging down over his eyes. He’s standing in between Alex’s legs, one hooked over Miles’ hip.

Alex's pupils are blown, his breathing is ragged and Miles' isn't too far off.

It’s foggy, steam filling up the bathroom Miles feels like he can hardly see anything, like Alex is getting further away from him even if he’s right in front of him.

He realizes he can finally move his arms so he squeezes Alex’s biceps, and brings his hands down his chest, down to his belly. Fingers drift over tiny hairs below his bellybutton, Miles feels down to dark curls. He reaches to bring their achingly hard cocks together and _Ooohh_!--

 

Miles jolted awake, heart hammering and sweat drenching his body. It’s early, before his alarm was set to go off.

He’s immediately aware his boxers are wet. Drenched, would be more like it. All coming back to him now, he realized he’s had a wet dream. For the first time since he was a teenager, probably. And it was about none other than _Alex Turner_.

“Fuck…” He rubs both his eyes with the heel of his hands. He's not allowed to fancy him, they're _rivals_. This cannot be fucking happening.

He hops in a freezing cold shower and tries not to think about Alex’s toned body dripping wet against his tile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles tries to forget his dream, and the agency has a meeting with Rowsell Automotives that fuels the fire in the feud between Alex and Miles.

 

Getting out of his freezing shower and trying to forget about _the dream_ , Miles decides to dress up a bit for work. Rowsell Automotives is coming in today, afterall. He brought this car deal into the agency, and he decides to look the part. Or it might be to try to get Alex’s attention with some nice fitting trousers...

He puts on a silky button down shirt with a loud red pattern and really nice black trousers with a crisp traveler’s crease down the front of both legs. He knows these make his legs look kilometers long, and smiles knowing full well people will notice. Hopefully the right people...or person. On comes a black suit jacket perfectly tailored to his frame and buttons just one of the gold buttons on the front. Miles slips on a pair of chelsea boots as he grabs his briefcase and overcoat and heads out the door, trying to ignore the hammering of his heart.

He decides to walk over to the _WKTC_ offices instead of hopping in a taxi. Thinking the crisp morning air will help clear his head, he sets a brisk pace and tries not to think about _him_. Lighting a cigarette and feeling the smoke fill his lungs, he realizes it’s pointless.

Miles starts to get nervous about giving anything away when he sees Alex later that day. _'I’m practically an open fucking book...'_ Berating himself under his breath, he continues his walk into the tall building the office is in. _'We’ll make eye contact and he’ll just fucking know, he’ll see the look on my face, oh my god...'_

Making his way out of the elevator, he lights his second cigarette of the day as he opens the door to their agency. Walking across the floor with feigned confidence, most of the secretaries stop what they’re doing to stare as he makes his way over to his office.

“Morning Suki. Could you get me a coffee please?”

“Of course, Mr. Kane.” She looks him up and down. “Do you have a date tonight or something? Should I move your afternoon calls?”

He blushes.

“Ah, no...nothing like that. Keep the afternoon schedule. Rowsell Automotives this morning, yeah?”

“Yes, sir.” Suki smiles then, nodding. Obviously thinking Miles is trying to look good for Ellie Rowsell, the woman in charge at the Automotives company.

He thinks better of correcting her assumption and closes his office door. Tossing his jacket and briefcase in an armchair, he makes his way over to the desk.

Propping his feet up as he sits back in the chair, looking out to the London skyline he tries to shake the lingering thoughts of his dream. It all felt so real… Alex whimpering, quiff in his eyes, body wet leaning against the shower tile….

Miles feels a warmth run through his body and settle in his core as Alex gasping his name is practically playing in his mind on repeat. He shakes his head as if that will rid him of his fantasy.

Another cigarette.

A knock on his door and Suki is there with his coffee. She sets it down on his desk, turning towards the door she reminds him, “Rowsell Auto in 45 minutes, sir.”

He only nods in response. Is he ready? Of course his creative is ready, he’ll present a damn good commercial that they’d be fools to turn down.

But is he ready to face Alex? After his dream? He can’t believe this is happening. That smug bastard, out of everyone he knows that he could potentially fall for. _Him._

His mind drifts again… Alex’s body toned and wet against his own, their cocks hard against each other, the noises Alex would make...

Miles shakes his head in disbelief and borderline disgust. He downs his coffee and chain smokes until it’s time for the meeting.

\-----

Nick O’Malley, one of Paul Weller’s account men, is currently on the elevator down to meet Ellie Rowsell and her team in the lobby.

Miles is pacing around, already in the conference room, slightly nervous. He has boards on easels to go through to prepare while the rest of the men file into the room.

Weller and Clarke come in first and barely take a glance at Miles. They just make sure he has everything he needs before his presentation. And he does. His confidence building as he decides he’s ready, he turns to see Alex hovering in the doorway.

His eyes are on Miles, there’s no mistake. He seems frozen in place and his eyes are raking over Miles’ body. His arse, his legs in those tight trousers, a blush creeps across Alex’s cheekbones. His eyes follow up Miles’ thin frame and he licks his lips. Up past the gold buttons of his suit jacket and to his face-

Alex suddenly realizes he’s been noticed.

Only by Miles. The other men in the room are oblivious.

Miles is blushing, but smirking. Looking knowingly at Alex, who is instantly flustered out of his frozen stance in the doorway, he takes his seat next to Clarke at the table like nothing happened.

Miles is instantly pleased his outfit did exactly what he wanted it to. Got him noticed. By _Alex._

There’s no more time to linger on these thoughts however, O’Malley appears in the doorway with the team from Rowsell Automotives.

Ellie Rowsell walks in with three of her advisers right behind her, per usual for a bigger company. They all shake hands and exchange pleasantries before Weller jumps right in.

“We know you saw some sketches previously, and were very happy, so we thought Miles Kane would give you a quick presentation of the commercial.”

“We’d like that very much, we know Miles here is brilliant. Let’s enjoy this before we have to get on with how much this is going to cost us.” Everyone laughs at the joke and turns their attention to Miles.

“Thank you, you’re too kind...” Miles starts off a little nervous, but quickly slides into his role and describes the whole scene to the room. He shuffles through the drawing boards as he goes along, “First we start out with a few scenes of a big city, then pan down to the highway, it’s nighttime and the buildings are all lit up. The road is lit up too, but it’s dim, and you can see headlights brighter in the distance. They’re coming towards the camera, slowly to build up anticipation. And then the car zooms past, but the frame slows down to show the car in detail, until it speeds up again and zooms past! You can see figures in the car, but can’t make out who it is. We thought this was best to appeal to a wider audience, young and older generations alike. Then the ending frame of the commercial, it shows the back of the car with your Rowsell logo- it’s the last thing people see.”

Miles finishes the presentation by showing the drawing on the board to represent their company logo. Everyone from Rowsell Automotives seems very pleased with the ideas, and they praise Miles several times over.

Alex grumbles under his breath every time, though not enough to catch the attention of the client. Alex doesn’t like seeing Miles get all the attention, he still isn’t used to sharing the title of Creative Director. He thought Miles would share the limelight, as Alex’s writers helped finish this project in time, but he kept it all for himself. They were to be equals. And Miles needs to know that. No matter how sinful his arse looks in those trousers Alex isn’t going to let that slide. Not admitting to himself that his attraction may be fueling most of his frustration, he needs a more suitable outlet for his anger besides _you look too fucking gorgeous and it pisses me off how much I want you._

Through Alex’s seething he doesn’t pay attention to the money talk, Weller and Clarke close the deal.

Miles is now glaring at him after having noticed Alex’s attitude, and Alex dishes his dirty looks right back at him.

O’Malley escorts everyone from Rowsell Automotives out of the conference room after the very successful meeting.

Immediately Clarke and Weller turn to the younger men.

“Now what the fuck is this about?”

“Why don’t you ask him.” Miles offers, gesturing towards Alex, whose arms are folded over his chest as he glares at everything.

“Turner, I thought we all talked about this!”

Alex has had enough.

“You know what? I can’t fucking take this. He’s too cocky for his own good, I’m surprised his ego didn’t carry him away after all that praise on the work. ‘Oh Miiiiles, what wonderful ideas, oh Mr. Kaaane, what genius creative!’ Fuck that, we helped too. You don’t get to do this. You’re so goddamn arrogant. You can’t run every show, Miles. You aren’t in charge around here. You aren’t the only Creative Director. The door doesn’t say _MILES BLOODY KANE_ across it now does it? I’m fucking done here.”

He turns to storm out but Weller blocks his way.

“You two need to deal with this feud once and for all. We’re out of here. You need to do this. _Now_. Talk this shit out, this rivalry is _done._ ”

Weller and Clarke exit the conference room, leaving Alex and Miles alone.

Miles stands up. He didn’t do anything wrong, so he took a few compliments- doesn’t mean he’s trying to take over the entire company.

“What the fuck, Turner?! What was that about?”

“You know well enough what that was about! I bet from now on you’ll want to do all the presentations yourself, you’ll want all the fucking credit to land on you.”

“Is that really what you think of me?” Miles takes the few steps to be right in front of Alex. “As soon as you have to share something you throw a fucking fit! You’d have done the same thing up there, Alex. And you sure as fuck know it.”

“No way.”

“Yes, way.” Miles takes slow steps forward as he spoke, low under his breath. “I think you’d have taken all the credit for yourself. You think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to advertising. And I’m here everyday to remind you that you’re not. And you can’t handle that.”

Alex can’t do anything except take a step back for every step Miles takes forward. Until his back is up against the wall of the conference room.

“Fuck off, Kane. You don’t know me.” Alex growls, seething. He didn’t like Miles’ ego at the meeting, or his fucking attitude once confronted about it, and he sure as hell doesn’t like how close he is to him right now. Miles is standing so close his legs in those tight trousers are nearly in between his. Alex’s hips almost jerk forward at the thought.

“And you don’t know me, Turner! So stop fucking acting like you do at every meeting. Every time you pass by my office I can practically hear your disgust. Stop acting like you run this place! We have the same fucking title, so start acting like it.”

Miles’ last words came out as a growl, practically right into Alex’s ear. They aren’t quite touching, but Alex is hyper aware of the heat Miles gives off, and the darkness of his eyes as he gets closer.

“I am fucking acting like it.” Alex tries to push Miles back to get some space, but Miles isn’t having any of that.

Miles puts his hands on Alex’s shoulders and shoves him hard against the wall. Alex’s head hits back with a thud and he winces his eyes closed. Alex tries to use his legs to wiggle free from his grasp, but Miles holds him in place- he’s pissed and he wants Alex to know it. He isn’t backing down.

Alex finally gets an ankle around the back of Miles’ knee and twists, breaking the hold he has on his shoulders. Squirming free, Alex shoves Miles to the ground. Quick to respond, Miles flies into action, throwing a punch in the direction of Alex’s jaw.

A stinging pain blooms through his head and down his neck, Alex winces at the contact but throws one back, socking Miles in his stomach. They each get in a few more jabs before resorting to wrestling each other down to the ground. Rolling all over the floor of the conference room, they surprisingly haven’t attracted a crowd to their tiny brawl.

Struggling to his feet, Alex intends on storming off, but Miles has other plans. He’s livid and grabs Alex by the shoulder as he tries to make his way to the door. He spins him around to once again pin him against the wall.

Alex is equally as angry, trying to push Miles back by reaching for his hips. But then he feels Miles’ hip bones in his hands and suddenly he’s overcome with the urge to pull that thin waist into him instead of pushing him away. But he doesn’t give in, it just makes him even more pissed off. He cannot fancy _Miles Kane_ , of all fucking people.

Miles notices the falter in Alex’s grip and looks up to his face. It’s obvious he’s livid. But there’s also something else there. Maybe a bit of what Miles caught in Alex right before the meeting?

His eyes are dark and his quiff is in his face, all messed up from pushing each other around. He’s breathing fast and shallow and his hands are still holding onto Miles’ hips. Miles looks into those dark eyes of his and tries his hardest to read what’s there. They move down to Miles’ lips and back up, so fast Miles almost doesn’t catch it. It happens again and Miles is compelled to do the same.

As soon as Alex sees Miles’ eyes move down to his lips, he knows this cannot fucking happen. All he wants to do is crash his mouth onto his, but he knows they can’t. He realises he’s started rubbing circles into Miles’ hipbones with his thumbs, and he has no idea how long he’s been doing that for. Alex looks up to Miles’ face and the anger is still present, but his eyes appear almost soft.

Alex’s heart is racing, he’s so fucking angry but just so attracted to Miles it’s overwhelming. He’s standing so close, Alex can feel Miles’ breath on his face. He licks his lips and it crosses his mind that his tongue could be in Miles’ mouth with little effort. Miles takes a step closer, closing the distance between their bodies as he slips a thigh in between Alex’s.

_Oh my god..._

Alex lets his eyelids flutter for a split second, jaw dropping. He tightly grips Miles’ hipbones still in his hands and almost lets out a whimper before coming to his senses.

“Fuck off.” Alex finally pushes Miles off of him and storms out of the conference room.

Alex races to his office, ignoring his secretary's inquiries. He slams the door behind him and practically collapses back against it, his breath ragged. Everything pent up from being in close proximity to Miles, he needs an outlet. Everything is hazy with anger and lust, all he can think about is Miles.

His thighs are shaking and he can feel his pulse all over, his skin is on fire as he hurriedly undoes his belt. He gets a hand on himself and it takes everything in him not to moan aloud. He pulls his cock out from his pants, fully hard quicker than it's ever taken him in his entire life. Full and red, already leaking he frees himself from the doorway and makes his way over to his desk.

His mouth coming to an O shape, reveling in the feeling of his fingers across his prominent vein, down to cup his balls, back up to trail a finger up the underside and he's twitching in his grip. He starts tugging and doubles over at how good it feels. Down to his knees, he rests his arm on his desk and his teeth leave marks in his forearm to keep him from moaning, and _oh god_ does he want to moan aloud.

He pulls his cock fast, rough with everything he's got. He knows this isn't going to last very long, he can already feel it in his toes, tingling through his limbs right to his belly. His hips grind, fucking himself into his hand. Fingers tightening and pushing his swollen head through his fist and he's seeing stars. His cock throbs as he scrapes a thumb over his slit, head red and shiny, precum appearing faster than he can spread it around. He's thick and smooth, aching for Miles’ hand, mouth, arse, _anything._

His hand is rough as he tugs impossibly fast, drooling over his arm and he starts to hold his breath. He falls over that edge and silently screams, fist squeezing harder. His whole body spasms, and he cums all over his hand, oozing through his fingers and drenching the carpet. He doesn't stop the movement on his cock until his aftershocks are over.

Still with a hand on himself, he stays on the floor to try to catch his breath.

But there’s a knock on the door. He panics. He’s sure he looks ragged and reeks of sex.

“Breana!” he croaks out, wondering why she’s not there to ring him on the intercom.

Evidently she is, “Sorry sir, he’s insisting.”

“Just a minute.” He scrambles. Cock tucked safely away, chair positioned to block the view of his release all over the carpet, and comb pushed swiftly through his hair to try to fix the mess that it’s become.

He knows his pupils are blown, his quiff is definitely still in his eyes, he’s a dead give away. And who the fuck is at the door anyway?

He strides over and swings the door open. His breath catches in his throat.

It’s Miles Kane.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets an idea, and Alex and Miles attend a business dinner with Catfish Bottlemen Brewing Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it took me so long to get this out there! I've been really, really busy, TLSP shows included in that business!! (great inspiration tbh!) 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me on this, and thank you to everyone whos asked about it or told me they were looking forward to the update, everything really means a lot!! I promise the next chapter won't take me as long!

 

Miles is left alone in the conference room. He swore he was reading Alex correctly…

He too storms off into his office, looking for a drink. Forgoing to even grab a glass, Miles just collapses on the settee with the entire bottle of scotch. He takes a swig and sets it beside him. He feels warm all over, his mind is hazy... unable to shake the memory of Alex’s eyelashes fluttering, the way he held onto his hips tighter when he stepped in close…. But Alex stormed off in the end…. _Did I just fuck up in there?_

Running his hands down his face with a sigh, he nurses the bottle for a few more minutes.

It dawns on him that the only time he and Alex ever really got along was when they were drinking in the bar of the hotel comparing their work to see who’s was better… Maybe they just needed another competition?

Miles quickly grabs two glasses and brings the bottle of scotch with him as he makes his way over to Alex’s office.

“Hey, Breana. I really have to talk to Alex.”

“He’s uh… Honestly I’m not sure what he’s doing but he didn’t look like he wanted to talk to anyone. He’s probably napping, you shouldn’t disturb him. I’ll have him come see you when he’s up.”

“Honestly, that’s just not going to do.” Miles knocks loudly on his door.

A semi muffled “Breana!” Is heard from behind the door.

She looks at Miles as if to say ‘I told you so’ but responds to Alex through the intercom, “Sorry sir, he’s insisting.”

“Just a minute.” Alex yells out.

Shuffling from inside is heard and Alex swings the door open.

He looks as if he’s seen a ghost when he realizes who it is.

Miles holds up the glasses and liquor, smiling apologetically. Alex moves aside to let him in and he shuts the door behind them.

Miles looks Alex up and down, he looks disheveled…

“I have me own booze, Miles.” His voice low and rough, it sends a shiver down Miles’ spine.

Alex clears his throat, noticing the difference in his own voice. _Christ, if you could just control yourself you wouldn’t be in this goddamn situation….._

“A peace offering, then. I’ve got an idea.” Miles smirks like he has all the answers in the world and sits down to pour the liquid into the glasses.

“Ice?” Miles asks, raising his eyebrows up at Alex who’s just standing in the middle of the room like he can’t decide what to do.

“No.” He strides over to take the glass and sits next to Miles. “Let’s hear this idea of yours. What’s it about?” He asks, skeptical.

“Well, the old men want us to get along, and I was thinking about our time right before Currents Air and a light bulb just went off, mate! That night at the bar!”

“So... you’ve brought me a drink? Are you proposing we stay perpetually drunk because I hate to break it to you, but I sort of already do that….”

“Ha! No, no.” Miles says, waving his hands. “I’m suggesting we put ourselves into another competition.”

Alex takes a sip of his drink and eyes Miles, unsure of what he could be suggesting.

“Alright, Kane. What’ve you got up your sleeve?”

“Okay, we have that dinner on Friday, yeah? Catfish Bottlemen Brewing Co. wasn’t too keen on my first ideas, but maybe at the dinner we suggest a full overhaul of their creative. But not just any overhaul, a Turner vs Kane style competition!” Miles is beaming as he relays his idea to Alex. “You, Alexa, and Julian will come up with something just like before the merge, and me, Harry, and Matthew will come up with something as well. If they like the idea of choosing between two options, they’ll come in for a meeting later the next week to see us both present and they’ll choose which they like better. At that point, we merge the team back together and our four writers get to it to bring the ad to fruition. What do you think?”

Alex smiles and takes a sip of his drink. _God, Miles was good._ “Alright. We’ll have to run this by Weller and Clarke, but… I’m game.”

\-----

Friday night. The business dinner with Van McCann from Catfish Bottlemen Brewing Co. is in just an hour and Alex is busy combing his hair as he waits for the car to pull around.

At first he’d been pissed about having to attend this meeting, but as soon as Miles suggested a competition of sorts he knew he had to accept the challenge.

They were headed to a fancy restaurant for the dinner, all to give the impression to the client that they were being pampered- and that that air would continue in all of their ventures.

Grabbing his cigarettes, he heads out the door into the cool night air. He’s wearing tight black slacks and a lighter colored grey jacket over a crisp white button down and a skinny black tie. His black and white wingtips complete his outfit, and he feels like he might give Miles a dose of his own medicine tonight.

He chain smokes in the car on the ride to go pick up Breana, his longstanding date for business meetings, bless her. She slides in the car wearing a yellow and white polka dot shift dress and white babydoll shoes, looking the part with her pixie cut. They share cigarettes the rest of the ride to the restaurant.

The car pulls up to the curb and they step out. He offers her his arm as they walk into the restaurant, leaving the chilly London night behind them.

The building is huge, all brick with the tallest ceilings Alex thinks he’s ever seen. The light is dim, mostly because the crystal chandeliers are hung way up in an effort to create romantic lighting. Alex thinks it's working, as there’s a fuzzy haze over his entire mood... although he curses himself when he thinks about it being related to seeing Miles.

“I wonder what Miles’ date is going to be like….” Breana wonders aloud.

“I wonder if he knows you’re my date.” Alex jokes as they turn the corner to the hostess desk and spot them.

Miles, as always, is dressed to kill. He’s wearing a burgundy roll neck sweater, and merlot colored trousers. He’s topped that with a long brown double breasted coat that almost hits his knees. And of course his mod cut hair is in perfect condition.

Their laughter stops short though, as they see his date. She’s got her back to them, but she’s dressed just as sharply, also in a double breasted coat in a burgundy color to match her date, and a short black dress peeking out from the bottom. She turns and both Alex and Breana are caught by surprise.

“Well isn’t this just a coincidence.” Miles offers, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“Breana! What in the world!” Suki reaches to hug her friend.

Alex and Miles shake hands amicably.

“Do you always bring Breana?”

“Yeah, I don’t have a bird….. It’s easiest. Helders doesn’t mind, he knows it’s business.”

Miles hums in reply as he takes another drag of his cigarette.

Alex does the same, and suddenly it dawns on him. His stomach drops and does a somersault as he tries to word the question.

“Are you and Suki….?” He trails off.

Miles’ eyebrows shoot up. “Oh! No… no.” he shakes his head, “It appears we’re in the same situation. I don’t have a girl and she always offers.”

Alex lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, somehow finding himself feeling relieved.

\-----

Hours into dinner, and Van McCann is downing the whiskey like it’s going out of style. Alex and Miles give each other a look and a nod, it’s time to convince him of a full creative overhaul.

They have to make it seem like it was his idea to choose from both of their ideas.

Miles dives in first.

“Van, it’s so good to have you stay on board here after our merge. We really appreciate your business.”

“Well, Kane, I’ve gotta say… There was a lot of back and forth on our side. I wasn’t too impressed with your latest ideas.”

“Well, sir, if I may interject.” Alex speaks up, “That’s why I’ve come along tonight. I’d like to show you some of my ideas.”

“To see both ideas?” McCann asks, almost confused. But Alex and Miles smile at each other.

They’ve got him.

“If that’s what you’d like, sir. Alex and I can both present to you next week if you’d like to come into the office.”

McCann takes a healthy sip of his drink and mulls the idea over. He pushes his food around with his fork while Alex and Miles look to each other, nervous.

Van McCann suddenly knocks back the rest of his drink with a smile.

“I knew this merge of yours was a good thing! I’d love to. Friday morning? A week from today. I’ll bring my boys down.”

They all shake hands.

“It’s a date.” Alex jokes, and Van McCann howls in laughter, but Miles’ face turns to stone.

Is he jealous? Of Alex’s joke? Was it a joke? Why did he care? It was actually an inappropriate joke for the workplace, afterall. Maybe he should say something?

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly, drinks flowing freely. Everyone’s in good spirits, even Alex and Miles. When they need to be, they’re downright charismatic together. When dinner’s all said and done, they walk McCann and his date out to their car. Wishing him safe travels, they watch his car leave down the road.

The girls announce they’re going to ride home together. They hadn’t had as much to drink, and secretly didn’t want to deal with an Alex and Miles fight if there was going to be one.

After Breana and Suki are out of sight Miles and Alex look to each other almost awkwardly.

Miles can’t help but think how good Alex looks all dressed up to go out. He tries not to stare as Alex pulls out another cigarette. He brings his lighter up to Alex’s face, and their hands touch as Alex shields the fire from the wind. They hold eye contact long after the flame ignites the nicotine.

Alex blushes and looks to his feet.

Miles can’t help the jealousy that creeps it’s ugly head in. Alex shouldn’t act like this with him if he’s just flirted with Van McCann inside the restaurant….

“That were an inappropriate joke you made at dinner, Turner.” He lights his own cigarette.

“What?” Alex’s head snaps up from his interest with the ground to stare through Miles with a growing intensity.

“‘It’s a date’?” Miles reminds him.

“What the fuck are you on about?” Alex asks loudly, stepping closer to Miles. They draw attention, turning the heads of other people waiting for their cars to be pulled up by the valet.

Alex notices, and pulls Miles around the corner of the restaurant so they can have this argument in private.

“What the hell?”

“People were staring. I don’t like that... And anyway, are you implying that I was _flirting_ with Van McCann?

“Yes! It’s inappropriate!”

“He laughed.” Alex stated blankly, perplexed by Miles’ insistence. Until it dawns on him. “...Are you jealous?”

“Jealous?! Of what?” Miles feels a blush creep across his face and he curses this entire situation.

Alex smirks. “I were flirting and it weren’t with you.” He takes a drag of his cigarette, feeling smug.

Yet Miles is feeling anything but. He shoves Alex back by the shoulders, making him stumble backwards a few feet.

“Like I’d be jealous of anything concerning you, Turner.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Alex is instantly angry at the idea that Miles would reject him in any way.

Alex finds his footing and shoves him back, which turns into another scuffle. They’ve got each other by the biceps, trying to shove the other down to the ground. Twisting and turning in the alley, they can’t seem to get the other down. Their hands are all over each other trying to find leverage, until Miles gets the upper hand and he pushes Alex back against the brick of the building.

Breath coming out foggy in the chilly night air, they’re both breathing heavily. The alcohol flowing through their veins has made their argument quick to start, but has also fueled the fire of something else.

Miles has his hands on Alex’s shoulders to hold him back against the wall, while Alex has his palms flat against the lapels of Miles’ jacket, pushing him away. They’re shuffling, still trying to wrestle each other down, until they make eye contact. Suddenly both men are aware of how close they’re standing, and how alone they are in the alley. Searching each other’s faces, Miles’ eyes move to Alex’s lips.

And that’s all the go ahead he needs in his drunken haze. Alex pulls Miles in by his lapels, crashing their mouths together.

At first Miles gasps and pulls away. His heart is racing. _Did that just happen?_ Alex’s eyes are lidded with lust and his lips parted slightly, quivering. He’s so beautiful Miles can’t help but dive back in. Miles slips his tongue past those chapped lips and Alex sighs into it as the feeling of their tongues touching makes his head spin. They both move their hands up to each other’s hair and pull none too gently, out of lust or anger neither of them can tell but can hardly care. Miles moves to pull Alex’s bottom lip with his teeth, sucking on it. Alex moans at the sudden action, gripping Miles’ jacket tighter against him.

Alex’s heart is racing, he can’t believe he’s finally kissing Miles. He leans back against the brick of the building and Miles steps in to push the entire front of his body against Alex’s. Gripping Alex’s tiny hips as close to him as he physically can, Miles lets out a low growl that sends a shiver down Alex’s spine. Miles’ tongue is warm and wet against his own and the feeling goes straight to his groin.

Their kiss is hungry, teeth clashing and open mouthed. Moans are swallowed down throats, both men unabashed by their current state. Miles moves to suck a spot directly below Alex’s ear and nibbles to leave a mark, causing Alex to whimper as he leans his head back to expose more of his neck. Miles’ teeth scrape against Alex’s jaw down over his bobbing adam’s apple, Alex’s hips are jerking forward and-

_HONK!_

A car horn startles them to jump apart, bringing them back to reality. Both of them frantically scan their surroundings to see if they’ve been caught, hearts racing for an entirely different reason now. Thankfully, the car horn is unrelated but it sends a shiver of anxiety down both of their spines, ruining the moment. Alex swiftly pulls out his comb to try and fix the mess his quiff has become as Miles lights himself a cigarette, and the space hovering between them speaks volumes. The tension rises again as the _HONK!_ sounds once more, making them both do a little jump.

Reluctant to make eye contact, they leave that space hovering between them. Alex and Miles exit the alley to go their separate ways, offering little in lieu of a 'goodnight'.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries avoiding Miles in the office, and the WKTC advertising agency has a client visit for a huge meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd post this early since I accidentally made everyone wait so long after that office wank.... sorry again about that! ;)

 

Alex slinks into the office building on Monday morning, chain smoking with his sunglasses permanently planted on his face even though he’s inside. He walks from the elevator to the sanctuary of his office as fast as he possibly can without drawing any attention.

He reaches Breana’s desk and lets out a sigh as she takes his jacket and hands him a coffee. She quickly goes over his meetings and phone calls for the day and he finds himself glancing to his right, over towards Miles’ office. Much to his dismay Miles is standing right by Suki’s desk, and staring at him no less.

Anxiety piques and he’s scrambling into his office. He knew damn well why Miles’ stare was lingering in his direction, but he had no interest in talking about it. Yeah, okay, they kissed. So what? He didn’t need a fucking proposal or a blatant rejection and he sure as hell didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.

Alex spends the rest of the morning held up in his office. Miles is distracted from his work, he gets up way more than usual to go out to talk to Suki instead of ringing her on the intercom, just so he could see if Alex’s door was open or if he had made any moves.

In Miles’ mind they needed to talk about this. You don’t obviously enjoy being close to someone and then storm off into your office, only to drunkenly kiss them a few days later and then not talk about it. Even worse, avoid them altogether.

Miles decides to spread his papers out on the conference room table. Being in the center of the office, and with all glass walls so he can have a perfect view of everything that's happening, he knows he’ll be able to get a word in with Alex once he leaves his office.

A few hours go by and Miles surprisingly gets a lot of work done, only glancing up every few minutes instead of having to peek out his office door. Suddenly there’s movement to his left and he can see Alex stick his head out and say something to Breana. She glances in Miles’ direction, confused, and then says something to Alex. The door shuts with Alex still inside.

Miles can’t help but feel a little nauseous at the idea that Alex is avoiding him.

The door opens again and Alex sneaks out, obviously trying very hard not to glance in the direction of the conference room. Miles watches the movement out of the corner of his eye as Alex moves around the hallway and into the bathroom. Miles thinks about cornering him in there but anyone could walk in at any time. He’s got a better idea.

Alex reappears and starts to make his way back to his office, but Miles is behind him just a few feet in the hallway. Alex doesn’t see him, and as soon as he makes his way past the storage closet Miles grabs his arm and pulls him in, slamming the door behind them and giving it a quick lock.

“What the fuck, Miles?!”

“You’ve been avoiding me, what the hell was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, make an appointment with me secretary like any normal person would!”

“Don’t be cheeky.”

“ ‘m not.” he replies, sassily.

“Alex.”

“What?”

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Alex is looking anywhere but at Miles, suddenly fascinated by the stocks of paper and envelopes stored on the shelves around them.

Miles moves closer until he’s in Alex’s space. Alex doesn’t move away, and Miles takes that as a good sign.

“Alex…”

“What...” Is his only response, almost a whisper.

“Why were you avoiding me?” Miles’ voice is softer now too, and inadvertently lets some sadness out in his tone.

At that Alex turns to look Miles in the eye. They seemingly have an entire conversation with just a look, but Alex responds anyway.

“I’m sorry…” It’s a whisper. “I just… I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not?” Miles moves a bit closer so they’re facing each other, breath ghosting over each other’s lips.

Alex swallows thickly. “I just...didn’t know if I...drunkenly overstepped a line…” Alex blushes as he continues, “...and I don’t want to make a big fucking deal out of it.”

“One could argue that going as far as avoiding someone is making a big deal out of it.” Miles says smirking, earning a small chuckle from Alex.

Miles moves until his lips are almost touching Alex’s, and brings a hand up to run a thumb over his cheekbone. He licks his lips and his tongue touches Alex’s lips for a split second, making the shorter man emit a small gasp.

“Well... how about next time you don’t overthink it.”

“Next time?” Alex’s question is breathy and barely audible.

Miles flashes him a devilish grin.

“Until then, love.” Miles says as he drags his thumb down Alex’s lips. He slips out of the storage closet, leaving Alex alone.

Alex lets out a shuddered breath and runs his hands down his face.

“Fuck..”

He leans back on some boxes with a thud, knowing he’s in way too deep already.

\-----

The next day both teams are hard at work coming up with their respective ideas to present to Van McCann on Friday. Alexa and Julian are spread out on Alex’s office floor drawing and scribbling down slogans, while Matthew and Harry are doing the same for Miles in the conference room.

Alex is standing out by Breana’s desk sipping a drink when he spots Miles come out of his office. They hold each other’s gaze for a beat too long before Alex strides over.

“Miles.”

“Alex. Do you need something?”

“I… have a question.” Alex glances around nervously to see if Suki thinks the request is weird, and thankfully she doesn’t even seem to notice him there.

Miles on the other hand, raises an eyebrow and gestures Alex into his office.

He shuts the door behind them.

Miles waltzes over to fix himself a drink, and holds the bottle out in Alex’s direction as if to ask if he wants his topped off.

Alex does a slight nod and Miles pours the golden substance into Alex’s fancy rocks glass.

“So, what’s on your mind, Turner?”

“This competition-” Alex starts.

Miles interrupts him, “You can’t back out now, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

“No! No, that’s not it, I swear. I was just wondering….What happens when one of us wins?”

Miles smirks.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, laa.” he responds with a wink.

“You seem to think you’re winning, when I have an equal shot. Maybe a better shot, seeing as he didn’t like your last idea!”

“Fine, fine. Whoever wins…” he pauses to look Alex up and down, ”...gets to pick a punishment for the loser.”

Alex’s eyes go wide. “Like what?”

Miles gets the slyest smirk before saying, “Could be anything. And I mean- _anything_.”

Alex turns his face to take a huge sip of his drink to try and hide his blush.

\-----

Friday morning finally rolls around after both teams spend long days and equally long nights perfecting their pitches for Catfish Bottlemen Brewing Co. They’re scheduled to come in for a lunch meeting catered by a fancy deli from down the street.

Alexa and Julian are running back and forth from their office to Alex’s trying to put everything in his portfolio so he can present, he’s up before Miles. Alex is sure Harry and Matthew are doing the same amount of running around for Miles, who appears to be the most relaxed person ever before his presentation, despite Alex’s nerves.

He was nervous for a few reasons, one of which was their little competition. What was Miles going to do if he lost? Also the prospect of presenting in front of a new client was equally as nerve wracking, he wanted this company to respect him and his ideas. And lastly, he’d gotten so used to presenting things with Miles by his side, even if they were fighting, that it’s been ages since he’s done anything in a meeting alone.

Weller and Clarke appear down the hallway, walking with Nick O’Malley, the account man, who is headed straight for the elevator. Van McCann and his colleagues must be downstairs waiting for O’Malley to escort them up to their offices.

“It’s time, people! Everything into the conference room!” Clarke raises his voice so everyone can hear.

Clarke makes his way over to Alex.

“You’ve got this, son. Calm down, you’re no rookie.”

“Yes, sir.” Is Alex’s response, no need to get into it now. There’s no time.

Clarke takes the portfolio from Alexa and Julian, and heads to the conference room.

“Thank you two so much for all your help this week. And no matter what happens in there you know I’m proud of you. And I’m sure if we have to work on their idea in the end, you two will help make it 100 times better.”

“Stop getting so sentimental on us, Turner!” Julian pats Alex on the back.

“You’ll do great in there, Al.” Alexa beams up at Alex, confident her boss will bring home the win.

He smiles at them both and finally makes his way into the conference room.

Miles is already there with his portfolio, discussing quietly with Weller in the corner, but they stop as soon as Alex is within earshot.

“Eh, no need to be so secretive! I’ve got me own ideas.” He says as he sets up his portfolio for the first presentation.

Clarke walks briskly in, “They’re here. Places!”

“First we do the presentations, then lunch, then money talk- got it?” Weller makes sure everyone is on board for this very important meeting.

O’Malley holds the door open and steps in after everyone from Catfish.

“Gentlemen, Van McCann and his colleagues from Catfish Bottlemen Brewing Co.” O’Malley introduces the lower ranking men from the company, along with everyone from the WKTC agency.

“Great to meet everyone and it’s great to see you two again, Turner and Kane! We had a great dinner last week, and I’m hoping this meeting leaves me just as happy!” McCann seems in good spirits as he greets everyone as a start to the meeting.

Alex presents his ideas flawlessly, his nerves leaving him as soon as he’s in the swing of it. It’s like riding a bike, and his way with words is lost on no one in the room. He concludes his presentation and Van McCann is beaming, Alex assumes he’s got the deal, the win.

Miles is up next though, and he could not be more charismatic. His ideas are equally as bright as Alex’s and he delivers his presentation immaculately. He’s got everyone in the room captivated and excited during his entire speech and as he concludes his statements McCann and all his men look more pleased than ever.

Miles takes a seat next to Alex and they exchange a look. It’s one that says “yours was good” and “it’s anyone’s game,” but they don’t speak. It’s Weller and Clarke’s job now to close the deal- but lunch first.

They all dig in to the deli catering, there’s so much food the men from Catfish can hardly believe it’s all for them. They talk and deliberate over each idea, welcoming the input of Weller and Clarke when necessary. Miles and Alex keep to themselves for this portion, not wanting to seem like they're pushing their own agendas.

After lunch is over the food is cleared away and McCann clears his throat.

“I believe we’ve made a decision, gentlemen!” He declares, raising his glass. “After much back and forth, we believe Mr. Kane’s ideas would suit this company the best.”

“Wow, thank you sir, it really means a lot.” Miles says, graciously.

“I feel silly for having doubted you in the first place, Kane. So much so that I don’t want that to happen again. We’re prepared to do the magazine and newspaper ads like we originally talked about, but we want to take this one step further. We’re so excited for this new direction we also want to make the leap to television advertising. We know it’s the future, and we believe this firm is the future of advertising. With Kane and Turner here, I’m sure there won’t be a shortage of creative ideas for us to go with down the road, and we here at Catfish Bottlemen Brewing Co. just could not be happier about our ventures with WKTC!”

Everyone is _stunned_ to say the least, a television ad is going to hike up their costs tenfold. This is quickly becoming one of the biggest deals they’ve ever landed.

“That’s amazing news!” Weller gushes.

He and Clarke get to business talking money with McCann and his men. The Catfish team is prepared to drop big bucks for these ads and it rapidly becomes clear this will move their company up to be one of the premier agencies of London and everyone could not be more ecstatic.

O’Malley escorts the men from Catfish down the elevator when the meeting is all said and done, and quickly comes back into the conference room cheering, with all the other account men who were not at the meeting.

They all celebrate with drinks and all that leftover food from the meeting, and even Alex is in good spirits despite his idea not being chosen. The deal is huge for the company and he understands that, and is even _happy_ for Miles. This is something new…

Weller clanks a fork on the side of his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“Hello! I just want to thank every single person who worked on these two presentations, and every single person who works in these offices. We all know this past week was a lot of hard work, but boy did it pay off! I want to invite everyone to my home in the suburbs tomorrow evening for a party to celebrate! My secretary will forward everyone the address. We all earned this deal, and we deserve to celebrate!”

The entire office cheers at the news of the party, and goes on to celebrate their landed deal throughout the rest of the workday.

\-----

Alex gets on the train that will take them from downtown to the suburbs of London with Helders, Breana, O’Malley, and a handful of other people from the office. It’s late afternoon and the sky is already turning a dark shade of orange as the sun falls below the horizon.

The train chugs along and Alex finds himself being lulled to sleep by the click-clack of the train tracks. Slowly the urban setting turns to trees and less concrete as the 45 minute train ride comes to an end.

They all pile out of the train at the stop closest to Weller’s house and squeeze into a few taxis to take them the rest of the way. The ride is smooth besides having four people in the backseat of the car, but Alex doesn’t mind because he’s got a window seat. The houses by the train station are cute and make Alex think about the normal white picket fence having people that must live there. They drive further from the station and all of a sudden the houses get bigger and bigger, as they all look to each other in silent awe of where they’re going.

O’Malley, of course being originally from Weller and Kane’s agency before the merge, is the only one not caught off guard by the size of Paul Weller’s house when they finally arrive at their destination. The moon is out now, casting shadows off the suburban trees in the yard.

The house is not the biggest Alex has ever seen, but will surely be the biggest he’s ever set foot in. Being a city boy, he dwells in apartments and hotel suites, not mansions on the outskirts of town.

The two story house is made of brick and has crisp white trim that’s practically glowing in the moonlight. Alex can’t help but think it looks something out of a magazine as they stride up the walk to the front door. Music can be heard from inside, other coworkers obviously already here. The door swings open to an exuberant Paul Weller, drink in hand, and on his arm is his wife, who ushers them inside with a welcoming smile.

It appears almost everyone else has already arrived, most likely took the train right before theirs. As soon as Clarke spots Alex, he makes a beeline.

“A word?”

A spike of adrenaline cuts through Alex faster than he would care to admit. _Does he know about the kiss?_ Alex’s heartbeat is practically in his ears as Clarke leads him to a room off the kitchen. Winding through the crowds of coworkers, someone shoves a drink in his hands and he couldn’t be more grateful.

“I just wanted to say, in private, that tonight is not a night for another outburst with Kane. You know Weller and his wife are very generous to invite us all into their home, and I just want to make sure you both understand that and respect that.”

The wave of relief Alex feels is beyond words.

“Of course, John. I wouldn’t think of being so rude to Weller and his wife.”

Clarke eyes him for his quick, amicable response but evidently accepts it and decides Alex is telling the truth. “Good. Thank you.” Clarke slaps a hand on Alex’s shoulder as he leaves the room.

Alex downs the drink in his hand and goes in search of another, everyone else seemingly _way_ ahead of him in the alcohol consumption.

He meanders around chatting with different people, not really settling in one place. Having a fruity drink with the secretaries, knocking back shots with Helders, Cook, and O’Malley, accepting a glass of fancy red wine from Mrs. Weller as she tells him about their sons off at university.

He eventually finds his way away from Mrs. Weller and finally spots him.

In the kitchen at the little bar set up. He’s there. In black leather trousers, no less. Alex’s heart skips a beat and he curses himself under his breath for getting so excited. And nervous.

He strides over, trying to stay calm. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he decides not to speak first.

“Was wondering when I’d run into you.” Miles says with a sly smile.

“I’ve been around.” Alex brings his drink up to his lips, sipping slowly all while holding eye contact with Miles. “Congrats on your win yesterday…”

A smile spreads across Miles’ face as he beams, obviously proud to have been instrumental in landing the huge deal. “Thank you, Alex.”

They stand by the bar making eye contact for longer than would normally be socially acceptable.

The nerves sneak their way in again, Alex can’t shake his curiosity of his…. punishment… for loosing their little bet. Alcohol induced confidence, he decides now is as good of a time as ever. “........Miles?”

Miles just raises his eyebrows in question.

“I were….er… just wondering…”

“Spit it out, laa”

“What you had in mind… for the… punishment?” Alex leans in close to whisper the last word like it was something no one else should hear. And in theory, they probably shouldn’t.

Miles changes demeanors immediately upon hearing Alex’s inquiry. His eyes darken as he flashes a devilish smirk. He leans in to whisper in Alex’s ear:

“I’m so glad you’ve asked.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out what Miles has in store for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [HERE](http://wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask.tumblr.com/post/141228667483) and [HERE](http://wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask.tumblr.com/image/139681530368) are some visuals for outfit/hair reference!!
> 
> (I lowkey can't tell if this is terrible but here it is anyway I hope you like it!)

 

Alex’s eyes widen as his adrenaline spikes faster than he ever thought possible. The way Miles is staring at him he feels like he can’t breathe. And he doesn’t dare break eye contact.

Miles hands Alex a shot of whiskey and they both quickly knock one back. Filling up their rocks glasses with a drink to last them a bit longer, Miles leans in as he hands Alex his drink.

“Follow me...” is the only thing he says, so low under his breath it’s almost a growl.

Alex follows without protest or much thought. All he knows is he’s too curious to turn this down and he wouldn’t say no to spending more time with Miles if his life depended on it.

They wind through the crowd of their coworkers mingling, and Alex is almost self conscious someone will notice he and Miles are getting along instead of throwing punches. Glancing around, he realizes no one’s even looking in their direction. It eases his mind, but he’s still so curious what Miles has in store for him.

Weller’s house is huge, even bigger than it looks from the outside. They walk down a hallway with floor to ceiling windows out towards the backyard. There’s a pool in the back with the nicest landscaping Alex has ever seen illuminated by fancy garden lights. Leaving the party in the part of the house behind them, they come up on an entirely different wing of the mansion and suddenly it’s all quiet. Miles grabs Alex’s hand as he makes a sharp right up a grand staircase.

“Miles, are you sure we’re allowed over here?” Alex asks, nervous about overstepping his welcome in the Weller household.

“Don’t worry, I’ve… actually got me own room… I obviously don’t live here now but... I used to, when I started working at the first agency I ever worked at- DWJ. Weller obviously being the W. I was just a writer but Paul really took me under his wing and when I came into a bit of trouble, financial wise and with nowhere else to go, Paul took me in. His house being bloody huge and all, he’s always just left the room to be mine.”

Alex doesn’t have time to respond, they get to the top of the stairs and Miles pulls him by the hand he’s still holding to the left. They walk down the hall, turning a corner and passing door after door.

“Why is this house so enormous, it doesn’t need to be this big! Does he even go in any of these rooms?!”

Miles laughs, “No, to be honest. The only person that ever comes over here to this corner of the house is me. And the cleaning staff. And... now you.”

They finally arrive at the end of the hall and Miles reaches in his jacket pocket for a set of keys to unlock the door. He looks back at Alex, to make sure he isn’t moving too fast and scaring the man away in the process. But he looks curious. Hopeful, even.

He pushes the door open and it’s lavish inside, but not too over the top. Alex can tell Miles didn’t do the decorating, all the rooms are probably very similar in decor. But there are bits of Miles tucked about the room: a record player in the corner, a few loud jackets in the closet left open, and a stocked bar cart. Of course.

Miles sits down in an arm chair and Alex chooses to sit down on the bed directly across from him. He takes a slow sip of his drink, being sure to hold Miles’ eye contact the entire time.

“Did Clarke pull you aside when he got here?” Alex questions, curious if he was the only one to get a talking to.

“Yeah, actually. I assume he snagged you once you arrived, too?”

“Yeah. I were worried for a second like… I don’t know, I’m just relieved he thought we’re still at each other’s throats, if I’m honest.” He sets the drink down after taking one more sip.

“We still could be…” Miles takes a big gulp of his drink and stands to take the two steps over to where Alex is sitting.

Without missing a beat Miles slips a hand into Alex’s hair, pulling, and latches his lips onto his throat. Alex gasps, hands instinctively coming to Miles’ shoulders to hold him in place like Alex is afraid he’ll pull away, as if it were just a joke. Biting down, Miles nibbles on the soft skin right below his jaw line. Alex is trying to hold himself together, not wanting to melt into a moaning mess this early in the game. Miles works his lips down to Alex’s collar and licks a stripe up the center of his neck over his adam’s apple. Alex takes his chance to attach their lips together, _finally_.

He’s been waiting all night. All week, actually. After Monday afternoon in the storage closet, Miles teasing him with the ‘until next time,’ Alex has been distracted ever since. He wastes no time in touching his tongue to Miles’, making the taller man moan aloud. Miles kisses back with an intensity that Alex is happy to try and match. Bringing his hands up to Alex’s face, trying to push his mouth impossibly closer as he slides his tongue in and around Alex’s mouth, tasting him and the whiskey they’re drinking.

Miles moves Alex further back on the bed so he can lay himself down in between his legs, which spread readily for him. Dressed in nice suits they don’t care they’re wrinkling, Alex grabs tightly to Miles’ hips and has no remorse rubbing circles into those lean hipbones this time. Teeth colliding, they’re hungry. They’ve both wanted this for weeks. Months.

Miles snags Alex’s bottom lip in his teeth, sucking as he feels Alex’s hips roll upwards. It sends a shiver down Miles’s spine to feel Alex’s body move like that under his, move like that _because_ of him. Goosebumps rise on his skin as he moves his hips back down against Alex’s, shuddering as they both realize they’re half hard already.

“Was this your idea of a punishment, Kane? Because I have some bad news for you...” Alex’s voice is breathy and a blush creeps across his cheekbones. A sly smirk appears on his face and he cranes his neck up to bite at the soft spot just below Miles’ jaw. Miles groans and reluctantly pulls away.

Almost whining at the loss above him, Alex looks to Miles confused.

Miles flashes a wicked smile. “No, no,” he says, laughing, “I just got a bit….distracted.” He looks Alex up and down with his last word, making the shorter man continue to blush a nice shade of pink.

Miles moves to the closet, where he brings out a duffel bag of clothes obviously packed for his weekend stay. He’s got the bag on the edge of the bed as Alex scooches to prop himself up by the pillows to once again sip his whiskey.

“They’re in here somewhere….”

Alex raises an eyebrow, nervous, but more curious than anything. He knocks back the remaining alcohol in his glass and turns to set it on the bedside table. He turns back around to Miles and his jaw instantly drops.

Miles is standing there with the biggest grin on his face, although trying to hide how nervous he is about what Alex’s reaction is going to be. Alex’s eyes go wide and he sucks in a breath.

In Miles’ hands are a pair of lacey, light pink panties.

Miles bites his bottom lip to try to supress the smile that refuses to leave his face. “I present to you… your punishment.” Miles’ eyes darken as he climbs up onto the bed and crawls towards Alex with the lingerie dangling from his teeth.

Alex feels like he can’t breathe.

Once Miles is practically on top of him again, he brings the panties out of his mouth to stretch them in Alex’s face.

“And what, exactly, did you have in mind?” Practically a whisper, Alex’s heart is threatening to beat out of his chest.

“You put these on and we go back to the party, baby.”

“What?”

“You, in these pretty little things, down at the party. Under those tight trousers of yours, holding that cock snug under this lace.”

If Alex was blushing before he’s not sure what’s happening now. He bites his bottom lip and looks up at Miles through his lashes.

“For how long?”

Miles flashes a devilish grin at the idea that Alex will say yes to his punishment.

“30 minutes, minimum.”

Miles moves and hovers his lips directly above Alex’s.

“Challenge accepted, Kane.”

Miles crashes his mouth down to Alex’s, moaning at the thought of Alex in the garment, Alex secretly wearing it under his trousers in front of everyone, Alex wearing them _for him_.

They pull apart and look each other in the eye as they breathe heavily into each other’s mouths. Alex snatches the panties with a smirk and squirms out from under Miles. He makes his way over to the bathroom connected to the room. Glancing back over his shoulder, he winks before closing the door behind him.

Miles lays down on the bed, running his hands down his face, groaning. He almost can’t wait. Part of him wants to get a hand on himself now, but he decides he’d regret being so impatient. Getting up to down the rest of his drink before letting himself fall back on the bed, he lights a cigarette. Miles smokes the entire thing staring at the bathroom door.

He decides it’s been too long. Maybe Alex changed his mind? Maybe he’s got a hand on himself? The thought brings Miles to knock lightly on the door. With no response, he knocks again.

“Hey, Al?”

“...yeah?” The response is muffled by the door. “Miiiles…” It’s practically a whine, and Miles slowly opens the door.

The sight he finds himself graced with makes his knees buckle, he grabs the doorframe to steady himself.

“ _Oh, fuck_...”

Alex is standing in front of the mirror, holding the front of his buttondown shirt up to reveal the lingerie. The panties hug his slim hips perfectly, the color complimenting his pale skin. But that’s not the part that has Miles drooling.

His cock is fully hard and straining against the lace, already leaking a wet spot and coloring the fabric a darker shade of pink. He’s tracing his hipbone with his fingers of the hand that’s not holding his shirt up. Biting his lip and whining, he’s just loud enough that Miles can hear it.

Slowly Miles moves towards Alex, mesmerized.

Alex’s hand moves from his hipbone, over to palm his achingly hard cock, but Miles stops him.

He flashes that wicked grin again, “No touching, baby.”

Alex groans as he grips his shirt tight in his fist.

“Don’t worry Al, this has turned into quite the punishment for both of us...” he says breathlessly. Miles can’t take his eyes off the panties, practically drooling. All he wants to do is touch him. He’s hard in his trousers from the sight and he can’t wait to rip those panties off Alex’s lean frame.

Alex sighs, looking at himself in the mirror. Miles just watches the way he checks himself out, more into this than Miles could have even hoped for. Another whine from Alex brings Miles’ gaze from his cock to his eyes.

“Miii….”

Miles is surprised Alex hasn't drawn blood from how hard he’s latched his bottom lip between his teeth. Miles tries to regain his composure and move this ‘punishment’ along.

“We’ve a party to attend…” His devilish smirk is back, and Alex sighs again as he reaches for his trousers.

Once they’re on, and adjusted so no one can tell he’s harder than he thinks he’s ever been, he moves towards Miles in the doorway.

“30 minutes. Then I want you up here with your clothes fucking off, Miles.” Alex doesn’t even wait for Miles’ response, he moves towards the doorway.

\-----

Alex’s mind is hazy as he knocks back a shot, his 3rd in the last ten minutes. His arousal is distracting, and Miles making eyes at him from across the room isn’t helping.

Not even trying to hide the fact he’s blatantly checking Alex out, Miles leans against the wall watching his every move. He can’t take his eyes off of him. He’s a beautiful sight, and Miles swears he’s glowing. Is it the lingerie secret, his arousal? Whatever it is Miles can’t get enough. 20 more minutes.

Alex feels foggy as he navigates his way through conversations he’s only half paying attention to. He can feel his cock straining against the lace and it sends a shiver up his spine every time. He feels the fabric tighten as he moves around, so he stretches his arms up in the air just to feel it tug as he walks over to the bar set up. His eyes roll back and he shudders a breath out as he glances in Miles’ direction.

He’s still watching him. His eyes are dark with an intensity that gives Alex goosebumps all over his body. His arousal is constant and he knows Miles is feeling the same way. Pouring two drinks, he makes his way over.

“Thought you might like this, Kane,” he says, smirking.

Miles takes the drink, their fingers touching for far too long in public. He looks Alex up and down, eyes settling on his crotch.

“We really shouldn't be around each other right now, Alex. There are too many people around, it’s too risky.”

Alex glances around, and when he realizes no one is watching, he wiggles his hips in front of Miles just to tease him.

“Hmm, what was that?” Alex turns around to show off his arse before making his way to the other side of the room.

Miles groans, “15 minutes.”

Halfway there, but Alex feels like time is moving slower and slower the closer it gets. He can’t concentrate, his hazy thoughts always coming back to Miles, the panties, his straining erection.

Breana spots him from across the room and strides over.

“Hey Alex, are you okay?”

He immediately blushes, but plays it off as the alcohol. “Joost had too much to drink Bre, no worries.” He flashes a smile and she buys it. Having been drinking herself, her guard is down.

Giggling, she glances back at Matt Helders. “Weller is letting some people crash here if they feel it’s too much to get back into the city tonight. I think Matt and I are heading into one of these, what…million rooms? really soon. You should do the same!” She gives him a hug goodnight and disappears into the mingling coworkers.

He glances at Miles who holds up all 10 of his fingers to signal 10 minutes left. Miles scans the people and when he sees no one is watching, he licks a stripe from the crook of his thumb up to the tip of his pointer finger and Alex’s jaw drops. Miles swirls a tongue around his finger and sucks quickly before letting it out with a pop Alex swears he hears across the room. He’s panting as his fingers twitch, wanting nothing more than to finally get a hand on himself.

He busies his hands with lighting a cigarette, then combing his quiff into place. Alex watches people dance in the next room over to pass the time and take his mind off his groin. But the bodies moving against each other in the dim light just makes him want to dance with Miles- to feel him move against his arse, to hold his hips close as they sway to the beat.

He can feel himself twitch under the lace and it’s enough to shoot a tingling sensation down to his toes. Being achingly hard for almost half an hour has set him on edge, he feels like he could cry.

Glancing in Miles’ direction, Miles holds up four fingers. _So close_. People are starting to leave or make their way into one of the many, many rooms in the house so Alex tops his drink off and heads in the direction of Miles. Getting stopped a few times on his way over, by people saying goodbye or inquiring whether he was staying or not, passes the time perfectly.

As soon as Alex reaches Miles he shows the time on his watch.

“Get your arse upstairs.”

\-----

Alex sheds his suit jacket and throws himself down on the bed, having practically ran up to the room after Miles.

Miles is quick to pounce, and is on the bed on top of him within a second. Teeth colliding, tongues searching, their hands roaming to get rid of the clothing between them. Alex fumbles with the buttons on Miles’ shirt and the rest of their clothes follow quickly.

But the panties stay.

Alex’s face is a nice shade of pink complementing the color of the lace, and his shiny red head peaking out of the top has Miles transfixed. Alex spreads his legs again, showing Miles how the lace spreads over his cock, still fully hard from earlier. He whines at the fabric’s tightness, finally giving some pressure where he needs it most.

Miles’ mouth is watering as he watches Alex move below him- arms stretched above his head, panties restricting his cock, precum drenching the panties and smearing across his stomach. Miles runs his hands up and down Alex’s thighs, already shaking with anticipation.

“Miiiles, please…” Alex whines, desperate for Miles’ touch.

“You’ve been so good for me, yeah? Wearing these… in front of everyone…for so long. You did such a good job….” Miles pulls and snaps the side of the waistband against Alex’s skin, causing his hips to spasm and jerk. “So, so good for me…” He continues to run his hands up and down Alex’s thighs.

Alex only nods in response, his anticipation is through the roof and his arousal makes his words catch in his throat.

“You deserve a reward, wouldn’t you say, Alex?” Miles smirks as he lowers his face, kissing up Alex’s inner thighs.

Alex just whines in response and nods, unable to form words. He needs this more than anything. Miles latches his teeth into the soft skin of Alex’s inner thighs, licking and kissing all around he marks him up on both legs. His hands roam over Alex’s hip bones, ignoring where he needs Miles most. Miles kisses his way up, licking dark curls that peak out the sides of the lingerie. Alex’s precum is spread all over his belly and Miles makes quick work of cleaning him up with his tongue, moaning at the taste of him. He moves to lick at the dark spots of the lace where Alex has soaked through the fabric, sucking to taste it all. His tongue dances around, licking lightly over his cock as Alex throws his head back, gasping at the feeling.

“Roll over.” Miles’ voice is low and commanding.

Alex does as he’s bid and rolls over onto his stomach. Lifting his hips to push his cheeks in the air, Miles groans in response.

Miles runs his hands up Alex’s thighs, over the lace of the panties and up his toned back. He drags his nails down Alex’s sides as his hands descend down his back and Alex moans loudly as red lines appear on his porcelain skin. Miles kneads circles in Alex’s asscheecks with both of his hands over the lace.

He brings his mouth down to bite the supple skin of Alex’s ass through the rough lace. Marking him up once again, he brings his tongue down to lap at the teeth marks. Alex is a whining mess and already shaking, almost having enough of Miles’ teasing.

He brings a finger down in between his cheeks over the lace and Alex pushes back against it. Miles moves the panties to the side, finally. Alex moans as the garment no doubt pulls hard on his cock in the front. Miles licks his finger and presses it gently to Alex’s entrance.

Gasping, Alex wants more. “Miles…”

Miles chuckles as he leans down to bite at the hickies he already placed as his thumb pushes gently inside. Alex writhes under his touch and it makes Miles’ mouth water. He pulls his thumb back to spit onto Alex, then quickly spreads and licks a stripe up Alex’s hole. Alex gasps, unable to believe what Miles is doing and how amazing it feels.

Miles licks again and again, his tongue flat as he tastes Alex. Moaning aloud now, Alex can’t hold it back any longer and is happy they’re in a different part of the house than everyone else. Miles flicks his tongue fast and Alex is already trying to grind back against his mouth. He pushes inside and Alex cries out, reaching around to pull Miles’ face impossibly closer. In and out, Miles laps his tongue around, groaning at how much they’re both enjoying this. The vibrations from Miles’ groan shoot straight up Alex’s spine and his hips spasm, unable to control his body and how good he feels. He thinks he could come right then and there, but Miles suddenly stops.

Miles is out of breath and looks blissed as he catches Alex’s gaze. His quiff is hanging in his eyes as he smiles and pulls Miles’ mouth to his, kissing him and tasting himself. Moaning into the kiss, Alex’s head is spinning. He sits in front of Miles, who moves up onto his knees with his cock in his hand.

“Such a pretty mouth…” Miles says as he drags his thumb down Alex’s bottom lip.

Alex is practically drooling at the sight and wastes no time. His hands quickly come up to replace Miles’ and he tugs slowly, causing the taller man to throw his head back. Alex squeezes gently and licks the precum that appears, moaning as he gets his first taste of Miles. He swirls his tongue around the swollen, red head and sucks, provoking Miles to grab onto Alex’s hair with both hands. Sliding Miles’ cock teasingly slow into his mouth, Alex holds eye contact the whole time and Miles is panting. He pulls it out just as slowly and the tip drags Alex’s lip down just as Miles’ thumb had moments before. He lets the head of his cock pull at his lips for a moment more before sliding it back into his mouth. Sucking lightly, he relaxes his throat to take as much of Miles in as he can. He’s thought about this so many times he moans, sending vibrations through Miles’ entire body. He groans low in his throat at the sight of Alex’s hollowed cheeks, his pretty mouth stretched around the base of his cock. Up and down, Alex sucks Miles for a few minutes more, until he senses his stomach muscles tighten and he pulls off. He can’t finish yet, they’re not nearly done.

Miles pulls Alex up by the hair to taste himself on his lips, both men groaning as they fall back on to the bed. Miles going in between Alex’s legs, their cocks brush up against each other through the lace panties and they both gasp. Miles pushes his hips down over and over, both achingly hard. Miles reaches down to pull the lingerie off of Alex’s slim hips. He moans as his cock is finally, _finally_ , free.

Miles moves hips down again to feel Alex against him with nothing inbetween. Alex’s skin is hot and smooth and Miles thinks he might explode. He attaches his mouth to Alex’s and they moan hot and heavy into the kiss, tongues roaming, both tasting each other on their lips.

Miles spreads Alex’s legs further as he pushes two of his fingers into Alex’s mouth. He moans around his digits, lapping at them. Panting, Miles pulls them from his mouth, moving down Alex's body and touches them lightly to him, pushing gently inside. He’s already so wet and open from being eaten out it’s not long before he’s riding Miles’ fingers.

Miles groans, “You’re fucking beautiful, babe.”

Alex blushes, as if his fingers aren’t deep inside of him brushing his prostate.

“Please Miles, I need more,” he begs, he can’t take it any longer. “I need your cock, I’ve been waiting so long just… please fuck me. _Please_.”

Alex begging sends Miles’ head spinning. The fact he wants this just as much as he does makes the temperature rise even higher. Miles’ hair mattes to his forehead with sweat and he removes his fingers to grip the base of his cock. Lining himself up, Alex wraps his ankles around his waist to pull him in closer. He slides in, slowly until he’s fully sheathed. Miles drops his head to the crook of Alex’s neck, he can’t believe how good he feels. So tight, so hot and wet.

Alex is digging his nails into Miles’ shoulder blades, unable to fathom how full he feels, how good Miles’ cock feels inside of him. He rotates his hips under Miles’ and they both gasp. Miles slowly pulls out and pushes back in, panting into Alex’s open mouth. Over and over, he speeds up his pace, and shoves his tongue against Alex’s. They moan into the kiss, teeth colliding in their movements.

It’s better than either of them had even imagined and Alex can feel his pulse everywhere. Every time Miles slams into him it shoots electricity down to his toes, out his arms, up his spine. He’s seeing stars as Miles shifts an arm to hook one of Alex’s legs up higher to his shoulder. Alex reaches up to pull on Miles’ hair, screaming as he hits his prostate. His body spasms, unable to control his movements, he knows it won’t be long now. Miles must sense that, he reaches around to get a hand on Alex’s cock. He thinks he might cry Miles’ hand feels so good tugging in time with his hips. Alex’s hands move down to Miles’ throat, his fingers squeeze as he feels himself fall closer and closer to that edge. Miles moans, his breath catching with Alex’s tightening grip on his neck. Miles’ vision starts to go hazy around the edges and he feels Alex's body stiffen as his hands grasp tighter to his throat.

“‘m so close Mi, _fuck_ …”

Miles squeezes his fist tighter, moving over Alex's slick head fast and smooth until Alex moans long and loud, coming all over their stomachs and Miles’ hand. Tightening around Miles’ cock when he comes, he releases his hands as he feels Miles fill him up, hot and wet inside of him. Gasping and groaning loudly with each thrust, Miles finishes with them both out of breath and spent.

Pulling out and collapsing next to him, Miles heaves a contented sigh. Alex is smiling next to him, still out of breath. He shifts to reach his lips to Miles’ and lingers, breathing each other in, still not able to fully separate their bodies.

Miles reaches an arm around to the bedside table to rummage around in the drawer. Pulling out a joint, he lights it, inhaling deeply.

He holds it in Alex’s direction with an eyebrow raised, “...Grass?”

Passing it to Alex, Miles can’t help but think for the thousandth time tonight how beautiful Alex looks. His jawline and cheekbones becoming prominent as he inhales the weed, holding the joint in between his thumb and middle finger. He exhales through pursed, full lips and Miles gets the itch to kiss him again. Smoke floating lazily between them, Alex hands it back to Miles. He takes a hit without removing his eyes from Alex’s lips. Smoke once again rising hazy from Miles’ nose, he takes another hit. Without inhaling he leans in close to Alex, whose lips quiver in response to their proximity. Miles brings a hand to Alex’s jaw, holding it open as he lets the heavy smoke float from his mouth. Lips just barely brushing Alex’s, who inhales everything from Miles, tasting the smoke hot on his tongue. Alex crashes their lips together, moaning as his high blooms inside him, intensifying the electricity he feels at the touch of their tongues.

He shifts to straddle Miles, who smiles into the kiss. Alex sits up to lean back and grind his hips down onto Miles, who finds their erections growing fast despite recent activities.

“Thought I wore you out, laa.” His hands coming to hold Alex’s waist, joint between his lips.

Alex grabs it between his fingers and brings it up to take another hit, smiling as he does so.

“Not even close.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Love like an ache in the jaw..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this!! I took a bit of a break without really meaning to, but I'm finally back with this chapter! The rest of the story is all outlined, so I promise the rest won't take as long!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who's read this, gave kudos, reblogged, commented, etc! It all really means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 

_The early morning sun shone through the airy curtains into his eyes. He groaned lightly at his pounding headache, momentarily unaware of his current location. Shifting under the sheets he noticed the body next to him and a jolt of adrenaline coursed through him. As he became more awake he remembered- the drinks, the panties, Miles’ skin against his own. Recalling the way Miles made him moan sent a splash of pink trickling across his cheekbones._

“Hold the elevator, please!” Alex called out, picking up his pace as he reached the doors.

Monday morning. There are about 10 people crammed in the elevator and Alex doesn’t look around to see who else is in there but notes the button to his floor is already illuminated.

Slowly, floor by floor, the elevator empties and the people eagerly file out. Businessmen dressed better than himself file out with important looking briefcases followed by beautiful secretaries dressed to impress. By the time there are only four people left he can see who else on the elevator is from his floor.

It’s Miles.

_His beautiful body was illuminated in the soft morning light, golden rays cast shadows onto his skin. The white sheets were thin and he could see right through them- to Miles’ toned stomach, perfect long limbs, and his beautiful cock. He was still asleep and the steady rise and fall of his chest brought a smile to Alex’s face. He eased himself off the bed and into the bathroom where he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he looked haggard. Obviously hungover, circles under his eyes from little sleep and his quiff was a right mess. It was enough to make him hatch a quick plan. Using water he smoothed his hair to look at least a bit presentable, then he quietly threw his clothes on. His suit was a wrinkled pile on the floor but he supposed it could have been in a much worse state. He noticed the empty liquor decanters on the table by the door and decided he was making the best decision. They definitely needed to talk after that drunken shag, but Alex was not looking forward to it. He didn’t want to make a big deal, he didn’t want to get rejected, and he didn’t want to think about anything complicated like continuing whatever the fuck it was they were doing with his hangover. He sighed with relief as he quietly shut the bedroom door behind him._

The two secretaries with them get out of the elevator a few floors below theirs. They’re alone for the first time since Alex snuck out while the sun was still rising. Miles looks like he wants to say something. Always wanting to fucking talk. But Alex has other plans.

As the elevator is in between floors Alex slams the emergency stop button and they halt with a jolt. Miles holds onto the side rail to steady himself, looking confused as he meets Alex’s eyes. He moves forward toward Alex but he pushes Miles roughly back against the wall.

And drops to his knees.

He's not even sure Miles will let him, he's not sure if everything they've done up until now has been a drunken mistake to him.but he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the lanky scouser all weekend, his arousal is overwhelming. The way his stupid hair curls in front of his ears, his crooked teeth, that infectious laugh, his legs that go on for days, his toned stomach, smooth skin, dark hair below his navel, that beautiful, _beautiful_ cock….

His hands quickly come to Miles’ belt, starting to undo it all while making eye contact, making sure they're on the same page. Miles’ jaw is on the floor already, hands pushing Alex’s quiff out of his face. Alex quickly hooks his thumbs inside Miles’ boxers to pull them and his trousers down his thighs and he’s already halfway stiff as his cock emerges from the fabric.

Alex lets out a breathy moan at the sight, breath ghosting over the head and sending a shiver up Miles’ spine. He traces his fingertips over the veins that are starting to show and brings his hands down to cup his balls, then up to dark curls that he sticks his face into. Hands caressing down Miles’ thighs, they’re starting to shake with anticipation.

And Alex can't bear to wait any longer either. He licks a stripe up Miles’ cock, his lips purse to suck on the tip as he swallows a hungry moan. Miles’ knees nearly buckle and he can’t believe his eyes. He thought he scared Alex off, that he had sobered up and ran off in the morning. But this is a welcome turn of events after all.

He’s brought back to the present as Alex takes Miles’ entire cock into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat as he chokes on a moan. He’s hard in his trousers, aching for relief but needing to taste Miles more. Alex starts to bob his head fast, taking Miles in and out as his tongue glides over prominent veins, tasting his smooth skin. Miles’ hips find the rhythm and Alex moans louder as Miles starts to buck into his mouth, he can’t help it. The moans send vibrations up Miles’ spine and his hands come up to hold onto Alex’s temples, pulling his hair. Miles’ breathing picks up as he quickens his pace into Alex’s warm, wet mouth. Tears prick at the corners of Alex’s eyes from the strain of controlling his breath around Miles’ deep thrusts, and he can’t help but open his own trousers. Freeing his achingly hard cock for some much needed attention, he doesn’t think he’ll last very long. His fist matches the rhythm Miles has set as he continues to fuck his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. Alex’s hips begin to spasm, his hand speeds up and his jaw goes even more slack than it already was. Alex comes and his eyes roll back into his head. He’s spent as Miles continues, in and out of his mouth. Alex’s lips wrap tightly around the base of his cock, then up to the ridge of his head, and Miles dives back in again and again, hips grinding in his face. He pushes his cock deeper as Alex swallows around the head, and that’s it for Miles- he finishes hot down Alex’s eager throat with a loud moan.

Miles pulls his cock out from between Alex’s full lips and just stares at him in awe, hands still around his face. Alex gets to his feet and runs the back of his hand over his lips, tongue peeking out to lick up in between his fingers, cleaning up his own release as Miles watches, dazed. He combs back his quiff before tucking Miles back into his trousers, and then himself. He takes two steps back and hits the emergency stop button again and the elevator jolts back into motion. Miles can’t take his eyes off Alex, he’s stunned and he can’t find his words. Alex smirks at the realization, lighting a cigarette as he steps out of the elevator, looking back over his shoulder at Miles on his way out without saying a word.

\-----

Miles sits at his desk dazed all morning. Staring out to the tall buildings, he thinks into the afternoon and he can't get the sight of Alex on his knees out of his head. But thoughts of Alex leaving early from Weller’s also creep their way into the forefront and Miles can’t ignore the way he felt all weekend with Alex’s mixed signals. They need to talk. Now.

Miles swings the door of his office open and stomps over to Alex’s office. Breana isn’t there to stop him, thankfully she must be doing something away from her desk. He opens the door without knocking and finds Alex working at his desk, typewriter in front of him.

“What the fuck was that about, then?” Miles slams the door shut behind him before continuing, “You look bloody gorgeous in those panties, fuck like an angel, but leave me high and dry in the morning wondering if I’ve scared you off? Then you suck me soul out me cock without a word this morning? What the _fuck_ , Alex?”

Alex’s stunned expression turns to something Miles can’t read. He nods as he takes a slow drag of his cigarette, sitting back in his chair to stare up at Miles.

“Suppose we should talk then,” he suggests, motioning for Miles to sit down on the settee.

Miles takes a seat and watches as Alex pours them both a drink. He hands Miles the glass and knocks half the liquid in his own down his throat. He looks expectantly to Miles as he sets it on the table.

Realizing Alex isn’t going to start the conversation, Miles asks the question that’s been bothering him for days.

“Why did you leave? Weller’s house, I mean? Why did you leave before I woke up?” Miles tries not to give away any of the hurt he felt in his expression, but he’s sure Alex can see it in his eyes.

Alex takes a deep breath. He shifts his eyes away from Miles to stare out at the skyline just as Miles had done all day.

“Ooh, no. No. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to avoid this.” Hints of annoyance seep through his tone and it’s not lost on Alex.

“What do you want from me, Mi? I were hungover, didn’t want to do this,” he gestures between them and then all around them, “I don’t want to make a big deal, I didn’t want you to tell me that was it, and I didn’t have the fucking mental capacity to make sense of whatever this has become. I didn’t want to have you wake up and be on edge waiting for you to either kick me out or fucking kiss me.”

“I'd have kissed you.”

They lock eyes. Miles isn't sure for a second if that's even something Alex would want at this point, up until the smaller man suddenly climbs into his lap. Alex nuzzles his nose into Miles’ neck, breathing him in and out, his anxiety over Miles possibly rejecting him escaping on the exhale.

“Well in any case I were too hungover for any type of talk you wanted to have, Miles,” Alex says, muffled. “And I know that's what you want to do, I could see it in your face even this morning.”

“Didn't let me get a word in…” Miles smiles fondly at his memory of the morning’s elevator tryst.

Alex only giggles, burying his face further into Miles’ neck to hide the blush appearing at the mention of his actions this morning.

“And we don't need to have a huge talk if you don't want to, you know...” Miles holds Alex tighter against him, as if he senses his lover’s apprehension building as he continues to say what's been on his mind. “I just need to know where you stand, yeah? Nearly went crazy this weekend over thinking why you left…”

“ ‘m sorry…this has all just taken me a little by surprise? And honestly it pissed me off at first and I can't believe what a fucking dick I was convinced you were…” Alex confesses, sitting back to look at Miles.

“Still am, probably.” Miles smirks, causing Alex to emit that giggle once more.

“I should have stayed. Next time I'll stay.”

“Next time? You want there to be a next time?”

Alex brings his hands up to Miles’ face, dragging a thumb down his bottom lip. “Mhmm, lots,” he hums, low under his breath as he smiles and leans in to press their lips together.

And it's different now, somehow. No longer fueled by forbidden desires for their arch nemesis, the kiss is slow, exploratory, and they both breathe in hard through their noses at the contact. From rivals to lovers, Alex decides to stop over thinking it all- he wants Miles. That's it. It's as simple as that. And Miles, relieved he hadn't scared him away at the party, holds Alex close like he never wants to let him go. And if he's honest, he'd hold onto Alex forever if it were possible.

\-----

When Wednesday afternoon rolls around Miles and Alex find themselves in Miles’ office having a post lunch drink. Trying to calm the nerves, they’ve got what could possibly be the most important client of their careers thus far coming into the office in just 45 minutes.

“What if they hate us?”

“They won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?! You’ve never met them!”

“Would you relax, please?” Miles practically begs. Alex is alternating between pacing around the office and chain smoking while staring out the window. “You’re amazing, we’re amazing together, they’ll be charmed just like everyone else.”

“You know how big this is, Mi.”

“Which is why you’re lucky at least one of us is calm and composed, laa.”

 _Buzz buzz_ “Sir, Weller and Clarke here to see you.” Suki’s voice rings through the intercom.

Miles just yells through the wall, “Come in!”

The door swings open and in come the older executives. They’re dressed to the nines today, and thankfully so are Alex and Miles.

“Good. Good. You two look professional. Smart. Creative. We’ve got this.” Weller isn't sure if he’s trying to convince them or himself. This isn’t just the biggest client for the younger men, Weller and Clarke have both been waiting for something of this caliber for what seems like ages.

“Half an hour, yeah? We’ve got this.” Clarke looks sure of himself, and of the whole crew. He’s worked hard to get here, they all have. He knows they deserve to land this client. “Just don’t drink too much, boys. We’ll be in the conference room. Helders is already in the lobby downstairs incase they’re early. Just remember to be charming, we aren’t selling them an ad just yet, we’re selling ourselves. They came all the way over here to meet us so you better charm them the fuck up.”

And with that the men shut the door behind them and Alex and Miles are once again alone.

“Miles…” Alex looks like he could pass out at any moment.

“C’mere, love.” Miles motions to the spot next to him on the settee, and Alex eagerly fills it. He begins to rub circles into the back of Alex’s shoulders, making the man emit a sigh thats surely releasing some anxiety. “That’s better, yeah? Just relax. We’ve got this,” he says lowly into Alex’s ear, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Alex leans into the touch, and his kiss, and wishes they could just stay in Miles’ office all day. But the client needs to meet them, they need to meet the two brilliant minds who will bring all the ideas to life.

They rally at the doorway, smoothing each other’s suit jackets and making sure they look presentable. Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, Alex stays in Miles’ space, breathing him in.

“Ready?”

Alex nods, “Ready.”

They swing the office door open and everyone looks suspiciously busy, obviously putting on fronts that the office is ‘serious work all the time.’ They give each other a look, and make their way over to the conference room.

“Perfect timing lads, the receptionist downstairs just called up- Helders is guiding them over to the elevator as we speak. Let’s take a seat. This is it. We’ve got this.” Clarke ends on that tiny pep talk, eyes toward the door of the office.

The doors to the front office finally swing open, and Helders appears. He walks two well dressed men over towards the glass enclosed conference room. Opening the door and letting them in, all four men stand to greet their client.

The first man to walk in is tall, dark curls on his head hang on his forehead and he sports a dark beard. He’s wearing an all black, expensive looking suit with the shiniest shoes. The second man to walk in is even taller, a redhead with his hair slicked back in a deep red suit jacket and all black everything else. They looked important, like they meant business, and also excitedly in good spirits.

“Gentlemen, I’d like you to meet Zach Dawes and Josh Homme of Stone Mansions Resorts!” Helders introduces the men.

“Paul Weller,” he says, shaking hands, “Pleased to meet both of you!”

“John Cooper Clarke,” he states, extending a hand to both men. “It’s a pleasure. And this here is Miles Kane and Alex Turner, both of our brilliant Creative Directors.”

“Nice to meet you’s” and “Welcome to London’s” are both said from Alex and Miles as they all take a seat at the conference room table.

“Dawes and I are both equally happy to have finally made it across the pond to meet with the four of you.”

Zach Dawes nods, “It’s been a long time coming, if we’re honest. We’ve been watching your work for quite some time now. And it’s gotten to the point where we are constantly disappointed in everything we see from our current agency. We immediately thought of you all here at WKTC.”

“That’s an honor, gentlemen. It really speaks volumes that you’d come all the way over from the States to have a meeting with us,” Weller praises.

“Of course! We were eager to meet all of you, we’re convinced you’re better than any agency in our home base of L.A., and honestly even the entire U.S., hence why we’re here in London. We’ve got resorts in L.A. and Miami, and we’re about to begin building in the Bahamas soon, as well as the south of France, the latter of which is the reason we decided now was the time to make the agency switch to you guys here across the ocean.” Homme explains.

“With Turner and Kane here on creative, you’ll be sure to get something better than you could ever imagine.” Clarke makes sure to sing the praises of the younger men. “We wouldn’t be where we are today without them. They really make our whole operation shine.”

“We’ve heard, and seen, many great things from the two of you!”

Alex and Miles both thank Josh Homme for his compliment, it’s amazing to them that their work is even known all the way over in L.A.

“We’d love to get to know you all before we get down to business, if we’re honest. We just want to make sure we’re all on the same page, all the same caliber of dedication to our work and your work. And if it all pans out, who knows, maybe an office in L.A. would be in your near future!” Dawes says, excitedly.

The men go on talking for awhile, everyone speaking up at some point, and eventually a plan is made for a dinner meeting on Friday night. The four men from WKTC are ecstatic at the news of a dinner, the two from SM Resorts wouldn't have suggested dinner if they weren't _very_ interested.

This could mean _huge_ business for WKTC in the future. The men from Stone Mansions Resorts have enough money to invest in their advertising that it would take them from one of the biggest agencies in the UK to one of the biggest agencies in the _world_. Working with them would put big bucks in everyone's pockets, and an office in L.A. would most definitely be the next step to taking their agency worldwide. Tapping into the American market would open WKTC up to hundreds of potential new clients. They've all worked so hard, it's time the world was ready for them.

\-----

Thursday morning. The whole office is buzzing after yesterday’s meeting, and the effects can be felt everywhere. Weller and Clarke are busy working out finances and everything else that goes along with that, while Alex and Miles work with the writers to get together a few things just incase they talk business at tomorrow night’s dinner.

Healy, Koisser, Chung, and Casablancas are all sitting on and around the settee in Alex’s office. They’ve all got their sketchbooks out, along with notebooks to write down slogans and anything else to remember.

Alex is sitting in his desk chair and Miles is perched on the opposite side of the desk. They’re shooting ideas off at each other and the four writers are eagerly sketching and writing trying to keep up.

“Something to do with sand….”

“Dip your toes in...”

“Into ocean water, more like…”

“Palm trees, too.”

“Silhouetted in a setting sun.”

They go back and forth in this stream of consciousness, spouting out ideas and finishing each other’s thoughts and sentences for quite some time. Granted, they don’t know much about Stone Mansions Resorts just yet, but working off the idea of a resort on the beach, they can at least be a bit prepared to meet with Homme and Dawes again tomorrow night. This meeting is to ensure that all Miles and Alex’s thoughts are on the same page, and can appear to the client as one unified idea.

Once they’re satisfied that the writers have enough to go on, they dismiss the four of them to get to work.

“Remember, the dinner meeting is tomorrow night, so you have the rest of the day today, sleep on some things tonight, and really hit it home tomorrow morning. We’ll look at everything together again this time tomorrow, alright? Great work today, people! Let’s get this resort!” Miles is excited about the entire thing as he shuffles the four of them out of the office and shuts the door behind him. Turning back to Alex, he lights himself a cigarette.

“I’m feeling good about this, Turner.” He takes a long drag, admiring Alex’s boyish smile.

“Me too, Mi. This could be the deal to kick start the rest of our careers!”

“Right that.” He hands the cigarette to Alex and they share it silently as Miles is once again perched on the desk, this time on the same side as Alex.

He stands from the desk chair as the last remnants of the smoke hang in the air, and wraps his arms around Miles’ waist, burying his face into his neck. Miles moves his arms around Alex, holding him close. The past couple days have been busy, stressful, and important, and it’s not over yet. They’re just happy to get a moment alone.

“Kiss me.” Miles whispers, and Alex is happy to oblige.

Their lips meet with a sweet tenderness that steadily grows into breathless desire. Miles stands to pin Alex against the windows, their lips never parting. Ever since their talk the other day they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Just knowing they share the same feelings is enough to send warm butterflies to both of their stomachs. Alex is holding Miles’ hips tight to his, grabbing his firm ass, squeezing to emit low growls from Miles’ throat. It’s driving Miles mad and he just wants to have Alex right there against the glass of the windows, to rip his clothes off, enter him for the entire building across the street to see. His fantasies send shivers down his spine right to his groin as his tongue delves deeper into Alex’s mouth. He’s met with Alex kissing back just as fervently, sliding their tongues together, tilting his hips against Miles’ with every moan they breathe and-

Suddenly Alex’s office door opens and all they hear is a _gasp!_ and papers flying to the ground...

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Miles are caught kissing, and everyone attends a very important dinner meeting with Homme and Dawes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm seriously so bad with these summaries they all sound so boring? I promise this isn't boring I just don't want to spoil anything!)

 

_...His fantasies send shivers down his spine, right to his groin as his tongue delves deeper into Alex’s mouth. He’s met with Alex kissing back just as fervently, sliding their tongues together, tilting his hips against Miles’ with every moan they breathe and-_

_Suddenly Alex’s office door opens and all they hear is a_ gasp! _and papers flying to the ground..._

 

They’re startled out of the moment, attention immediately on the door as Miles breaks away from his contact with Alex.

It’s Breana.

Her papers on the floor in a flurry around her feet and she looks mortified for having barged in.

“I‘m so sorry….sorry…” she mumbles, trying to scoop her papers up from the office floor as fast as she can, “I… should have knocked...I…”

Meanwhile, Miles quickly flies across the room to separate himself as far away from Alex as he can possibly put himself. He immediately feels sick as his worst nightmare is realized. The agony of his sexuality being outed to everyone in the office, of hurting Alex’s reputation, as well as his secret also being thrown into the limelight- it’s all too overwhelming for Miles. Will they lose their jobs? Never to work in advertising again? He stumbles back toward the settee in Alex’s office, unable to catch his breath, he’s sure everything is moving in slow motion as his vision goes blurry. Willing the tears not to fall, Miles looks to Alex, realizing he must not be the only one reeling from being caught.

Alex, however, is going over to help Breana with the papers. He kneels down beside her and helps to shuffle them all into place, telling her it was okay.

Yet Miles is anything but okay. He’s not sure where to look, half pacing and half just turning in circles, he starts to try to explain them into the clear.

“I were just…. It’s not...what it looks like… I don’t….” he huffs, coming up empty in that department and stumbling over his words as the adrenaline still courses through his veins. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears as they start ringing.

Alex makes his way over to him, hands on both of his shoulders as Miles winces at the blatant physical contact in front of Breana.

“‘s okay, Mi. She knows, shhh, deep breaths, love. It’s going to be fine,” he tries soothing, but it’s getting nowhere.

“You told her? About this,” gesturing between him, “About us?!” Annoyance, and a flash of fear, seep out through his eyes and in his tone- he doesn't like the idea of Alex having outed him.

“Oh, no..no. I mean, she knows about _me_. She started to wonder why I never had a date for any of those business meetings….. She can be trusted, really. She’s been with us for so long, she’s been a great friend throughout the years, she and Helders are the only ones in the office who know about me. She’s fine about it, I swear,” he brings a hand up to Miles’ cheek, caressing softly. “I would never tell any of your secrets, Mi. I promise. She didn’t know about us.”

From the surprise Breana showed, Miles decides Alex is telling the truth. He closes his eyes as he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Still not keen on having his secrets known by anyone but Alex, he warily looks in Breana’s direction. She’s set the papers out on her desk and is back in the office, apologizing again for barging in.

“I’m so sorry… I swear I’ll knock next time and every time after! I never meant to give you that fright, I thought Alex was alone! I’m so sorry, really. I’ll keep your secret as safe as I’ve kept Alex’s over the years.” She apologizes with a shy smile, embarrassed for having put everyone in this situation.

“Thank you, Bre.”

Shutting the door behind her, adding a joking, “And how about utilizing this lock, huh?” under her breath as she leaves.

They both start to giggle at that, nervous energy seeping out of them. Alex does as she suggests and Miles plops himself on the settee, running his hands down his face as he puts his feet up.

“Fucking christ. We were so careful,” he mumbles into his hands.

Alex is quick to the bar cart, pouring two glasses _full_.

“It’s going to be okay. As far as people finding out, that was our best option,” he says as he hands him the glass, moving Miles’ feet to sit beside him. “Can you imagine if it were Clarke? Weller? Fuck.. then we’d definitely need to worry. But it’s just Breana, she’s one of me best mates, honest. Let’s just relax the rest of the day, okay? We only have to be here for a few more hours, let’s just stay right here.”

Miles’ body visibly softens at the idea, taking a sip and heaving a sigh. The scare and distress of being outed in the office to the wrong person was almost too real, he’s practically still shaking.

And Alex takes notice.

“Hey, then you should come over for dinner, yeah? We can whip something up together.” Alex suggests, wanting to comfort Miles and makes sure he was okay, to make sure Miles knew he was always going to be there for him in these situations. “What do you say? Sound like a plan?”

A smile threatens to take over Miles’ entire face, “Yeah, love. That sounds perfect.”

\-----

After making a quick meal together, the two of them find themselves a couple bottles of wine down. Sharing a post-coital cigarette, heaving deep contented sighs through lazy smoke hanging in the air, they both look into each other's eyes like they can see the entire universe through them.

For a moment the world falls away and there's only the two of them, under the sheets, skin against skin, warm in their safe haven of Alex's apartment. Miles forgets about his stress earlier and revels in how safe he feels in Alex's arms, his breath against his neck, the steady rise and fall of his chest grounding him. He never wants this moment to end, or maybe he never wants to be without Alex. Either way, he realizes he's never felt like this before, felt another person give him a sense of finally being _home_.

His arms squeeze Alex tighter to him at the thought, genuinely wanting him closer and for him to never stray. Alex returns the hug, hands caressing down to the small of Miles’ back, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb and tracing invisible lines with his fingers. The repeated motions of Alex's touch puts Miles even more at ease, sending him into the most relaxed sleep he's had in quite some time.

\-----

“Baby, you’ve got to at least _try_ and be quiet!” Miles pleads with him in a hissing whisper.

On the settee in Miles’ office, door definitely locked, Alex is whining _way_ too loud.

Miles’ shirt and tie are undone, exposing his chest and stomach, while his trousers are down around his ankles. He’s sitting upright with Alex straddling his lap, bouncing up and down on his cock while his quiff hangs in his eyes. Miles wishes they were anywhere but the office. He wants to hear those noises Alex desperately wants to make, and his cock twitches inside of him at the thought.

Alex's trousers are only on one of his legs, caught down around his ankle as his shirt is also half off his frame, jacket tossed on the carpet by the door. He'd been making eyes at Miles all morning in their partners meeting with Weller and Clarke. He couldn't concentrate on getting prepared for the huge business dinner tomorrow, he just needed to get Miles alone. And he got what he wanted as soon as he did.

“Sit down,” he’d ordered, with a light shove of Miles’ shoulders as he climbed into his lap. The smile that overtook Miles’ face told Alex he was thinking the same thing, however now that it's happening it's much more risky than they'd originally anticipated.

“Mi, I'm trying,” Alex pants, “You just feel so fucking good.”

Miles grabs two handfuls of Alex's ass, squeezing as he thrusts up into him. By the way Alex's hips jerk and his face contorts with a gasp, he knows he's hit the sweet spot.

“Hmm, this...? Does this feel good, baby?” Miles purrs, knowingly.

Alex answers in breathy moans in the back of his throat that turn into high pitched whines, coming out just a tad too loud. Miles slaps a hand over his mouth, pulling him closer with a hand on his lower back. Pounding up into him harder, faster, Alex’s eyes practically cross as he moans into the palm of Miles’ hand. Miles is panting hard against the back of his own fingers, hot onto Alex's face as he continues to grind up into him, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

Alex’s toned thighs flex with his movements, legs stretched wide over Miles’ hips. The soft skin gives way to dark curls, to his tightening abs as he leans back, his form elongating, muscles flexing, stretching. Miles’ beautiful hands roam every expanse of Alex’s body, his long graceful fingers explore anything they can. An electricity passes between their touch, a burning heat from his fingertips across Alex’s bobbing adam’s apple, down his spine, up over his nipples, down to his cock. As soon as Miles gets his hand on him he spasms, his lithe frame once again flexing as his arousal peaks.

Alex starts to hold his breath and that’s when Miles knows he’s _really_ close. He pumps Alex faster, in time with his thrusts as his cock pulses in his grip. Miles can feel the sweat on his brow matting his hair, and Alex runs his fingers through it, pushing back the curl in front of his ears off his face. He presses his forehead to Miles’, who shuts his eyes tight as his jaw hangs slack. He can feel Alex’s breath hot on his face, each pant accompanied with a moan he’s desperately trying to suppress. Alex’s lips barely brush Miles’, soft and wet, moving in time with Miles’ thrusts. Groaning from deep in his throat, Alex tightens his grip on Miles’ hair, once again holding his breath. He’s spasming, his hips working on their own as he lets himself go, lets himself fall over that sweet edge. He crashes his lips to Miles’, open mouthed as his tongue searches, his moan muffled down his throat. It’s sensory overload for Miles- Alex’s tongue, his grip on his hair, his tightening ass, spasming hips, Alex’s wet release emerging over his fingers and onto their stomachs. Alex pulls away from the kiss, only to whine a soft “ _Miiiiiles_ ” with their lips still touching, Miles still pounding up into him. And that’s all it takes for Miles, he comes hot and wet into Alex ass as he rides his orgasm out.

They stay in that position for a few moments, Miles running his fingers lightly up and down Alex’s spine, a comforting repetition. Alex’s forehead rests in the crook of Miles’ neck, both catching their breath. He presses soft kisses to the skin there, still warm and damp with sweat. He makes his way up to his earlobe, across his jaw to plant a kiss on the corner of Miles’ mouth. Smiling, looking at Miles like he’s the only thing in the world, he breaks their silence with “Finished just in time for our afternoon creative meeting,” which sends them both into a fit of laughter.

\-----

Alex makes sure he’s dressed to impress. This dinner meeting is one of the most important ones yet. He’s currently stood outside his apartment building, smoking a cigarette leaning up against the wall with one leg propped up on it. He’s nervous about what Josh Homme and Zach Dawes will think of their preliminary ideas, but he’s still really confident in everything the writers fleshed out this week.

Finally, the car pulls up. Breana sticks her head out of the door and flashes a smile as a greeting. He climbs in, lights another cigarette, and shares it with Breana as they ride along to the restaurant.

“You nervous?” she inquires, knowing Alex for so long she’s aware of all his tells.

He glances sideways in her direction, pinching the cigarette to his lips. His only response is a one shouldered shrug. They ride through the streets, alongside London’s buildings illuminated in the darkness of the evening. Past shops and pedestrians, buses and taxi’s, slowed by some traffic, they arrive a bit after Alex would have preferred. He always likes to arrive before the client to show that he’s on top of things, even if he doesn’t always feel so in control.

With Breana on his arm, they hop out of the car and make their way into the restaurant. It’s posh, with crystal everywhere and important looking people. Alex is glad he isn’t underdressed in any capacity as he sees how fancy the place is. He’s wearing a perfectly tailored black suit, his simple standby that makes him feel comfortable because he knows it’s always appropriate attire. He can’t wait to see what Miles has put together, always looking fresh out of a magazine. And an advertising genius should, right?

He’s got a smile on his face as he and Breana make their way to the hostess podium. Being later than expected they missed when the other partners were seated at the table but the hostess reassures them the client has not yet arrived, but will be swiftly brought over as soon as they do. They round a corner and weave through the round tables of the restaurant dining area. Alex lets the hostess and Breana lead the way.

Arriving at their table he’s immediately relieved that Homme and Dawes are in fact not yet there. However his relief quickly turns into what he could only begin to explain as an affliction directly to his heart. The world halts on it’s axis as his heartbeat feels like it's stopped, he can't believe his eyes. The onslaught of pain to his chest combined with his inability to breathe suddenly, along with Breana also stopping dead in her tracks throws him further off into the deep end. She grabs his arm as if to steady him, to steady herself, to be a force of strength and courage by his side.

“Breana! So good to see you, darling,” Clarke stands to greet her, and she switches demeanors as best as she can to greet him. He turns to Alex, “Son, you really have to get out of the office sometime to find yourself your own bird for dates, yeah? Can’t keep Helders’ girl forever you know!” Weller joins in on Clarke’s laughter, both completely unaware of the nightmare that is currently coming to life before Alex’s very eyes.

There sits Miles Kane. Next to his date, arm around her, looking very much a happy couple. His date that is _not_ Suki Waterhouse.

Some leggy brunette Alex could have gone forever without meeting, gone forever without seeing her well manicured hand on Miles’ perfect suit sleeve. Where his hand should be, no less. A wave of jealousy hits him as he begins to question his and Miles’ entire relationship. A million questions and scenarios run through Alex’s mind in a span of about two seconds. Was Miles Kane genuinely interested in this woman? How long have they known each other? Were their interactions lately some sort of joke to him? Were his feelings not actually reciprocated? Did Miles still genuinely hate him as he did when they merged the agencies? Was he using Alex for his creative ideas? For sex? Was Miles faking everything in order to out Alex’s sexuality to the entire office? His heart is racing as he gets to the last one, tunnel vision directly at Miles Kane and his new girl as his mind runs rampant.

Alex feels Breana tug at his sleeve, motioning for him to sit, to laugh at Clarke’s joke, pleading with her eyes for him to act normal as if he can’t see the pity residing in her gaze.

Miles is trying his hardest to get Alex’s attention, to make eye contact with him, anything. But it’s no use, Alex recovered from his immediate surprise of what he would classify as betrayal and immediately went into ignore mode. He can’t dwell on it, Homme and Dawes will be here any second, and it’s not like they can talk about it in front of Clarke and Weller, anyway. It will have to wait, as he sits dismayed and stewing in his sudden heartache.

Clarke and Weller begin to talk, mostly to one another as they go over technicalities of their meeting that do not have to do with the creative side of things. Miles sits and watches Alex, squirming every single time his date touches his arm. He wants to be anywhere but in this situation, anywhere but beside his date.

 

_“Suki!” Miles calls out to her from his office chair, his door ajar._

_She quickly appears in the doorway, notebook in hand, “Yes, sir?”_

_“I know it’s almost quitting time, and I know it’s Friday, and I know we have places to be but could you get me the write up the creative team did this week? I want to go over it one more time before the dinner meeting with Homme and Dawes tonight.”_

_“Oh! Of course, Mr. Kane. But I completely forgot to tell you! I’m so sorry, I won’t be able to make it tonight.”_

_“What?!? Suki, do you understand how important this meeting is!? I was counting on you! I can’t show up without you, it will look completely unprofessional to Clarke and Weller!”_

_“Don’t worry sir, I’ve got a date lined up for you. She’s meeting you at your apartment at 7.”_

_“What? Who the hell is it? It can’t just be anyone! You remember what happened the last time I got a random date! It was a disaster!” Miles is screaming, thankfully most of the people have left the office for the weekend._

_“Miles, please, calm down. Take a seat, yeah? It will be completely fine. It’s one of my roommates, she’s a secretary at a law firm down the street. She knows to be professional, so please, don’t worry. You may even hit it off,” she adds with a wink._

_Miles heaves a sigh, “Okay, I’m sorry. Thank you.” Miles visibly relaxes a bit, but then anxiety sneaks it’s way in again. Alex. He needs to tell Alex. He needs to let him know so he isn’t blindsided._

_“Suki, is Alex in his office?”_

_“No sir, he and Breana left with Mr. Helders a couple hours ago.”_

_“Will you get him on the phone please? His apartment. It’s urgent.”_

_“Yes, sir. And do you still want the creative write up to review?”_

_“Fuck the write up, I need Alex!”_

_“Right away, sir!”_

_Miles holds the phone receiver tight to his ear like his life depends on it. No answer. He must have left already._

_“Fuck! Suki, do you have Breana’s number? Dial it, please!”_

_Same result, no answer. Miles takes a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. He thinks maybe he can quickly talk to Alex as soon as he gets to the restaurant, outside even before he sees his new date. He’s got to warn him. He feels slightly sick to his stomach at the thought of not being able to reach Alex in time._

_Sighing, he grabs his coat and briefcase._

_“Thank you for setting me up with a date, Suki. You saved me the hassle of looking foolish in front of Weller and Clarke, and I really appreciate it. I’m terribly sorry for my outburst.”_

_“It’s okay, Miles. Really. It’s fine. Please, go get ready for the dinner meeting. If I get ahold of Mr. Turner would you like me to give him or Breana a message?”_

_“Just let them know I have something urgent to tell them before dinner.”_

 

Alex is finally looking him in the eye but it’s not with a look he ever wanted to receive from him again. It’s reminiscent of their time before WKTC, and it breaks Miles’ heart to be on the receiving end of it. Feeling helpless, pleading with his eyes, he could see Alex’s gaze flicker from him over to his date and back to him, the hurt showing through his anger front as he looks away.

Miles needs to get his attention. He needs to get him alone, away from the table for even 30 seconds to explain. He needs to clarify the situation, he needs to-

“Gentlemen!” Homme’s voice cuts through Miles’ thoughts like a knife.

Everyone exchanges pleasantries as both Miles and Alex separately try to keep their cool. As usual, they all wait for their food while making small talk, anything non business related until after at least the second round of drinks. It’s all painfully slow to Alex, as he just wants to fucking leave or to flip the table as he screams at Miles, he can’t decide which. So he drinks the margaritas in front of him like they’re going out of style, and ignores Breana’s eyes on him which no doubt are silently asking him to take it easy. Thankfully Weller and Clarke have taken the lead, just like they do in normal meetings. Since they don’t usually attend the dinner meetings, it’s all a bit different than the usual Alex and Miles chemistry. But Miles is thankful they’re there, if it were just he and Alex it would have been a _nightmare_.

Clarke shoots Alex a warning look, just like he used to a few weeks ago when he and Miles were still at each other’s throats. It’s a look that says ‘we’ve talked about this’ and ‘don’t fucking try anything here, this is important’ and Alex knows, and tries his hardest to pull out the chemistry he and Miles have always shared once it’s their turn to go over some of the creative ideas.

Miles is relieved by Alex’s willingness as they start explaining their ideas, but soon realizes it’s fake, it’s the alcohol in him smoothing over his nerves, temporarily cooling his anger. Miles tries not to let the distress he currently feels impact his presentation of everything they’ve worked on this week.

And thankfully Zach and Josh are blissfully unaware of the underlying torment of the evening, and have reacted positively to everything the four from WKTC have said. Clarke and Weller have taken over the conversation again, leaving Alex and Miles to nod and agree, or give their two cents every once in awhile. Alex is happy to not be in control of the conversation, his thoughts keep drifting, he steels his emotions for what feels like the 100th time that evening as Homme proposes a toast.

“Gentlemen, a toast!” he says, lifting his glass in the air. “To new projects, new business, and new opportunities!”

Everyone clinks their glasses, smiling and agreeing.

“And if I may….” Zach Dawes begins, looking to Homme for the go ahead.

“Oh! Yes, yes this is the perfect time to invite them!”

“Great! We really love all your ideas, Turner and Kane, and everything we’ve heard tonight just solidifies our decision of working with WKTC. We’ve had a conference call yesterday with the rest of our team out in L.A., and we’d like to invite the four of you to see our main resort!”

“Wow! That’s very generous of you.” Weller can hardly believe landing this deal has seemed to be so easy, such a great fit for both companies.

Dawes continues, “Just let us know when would be a good few days, and you can fly out to our main resort in L.A., have a look around so the four of you can accurately advertise for us! Get to know the place, to get a real genuine feel for what we offer at Stone Mansions Resorts. Plus, a little vacation never hurt anyone, right? And who knows, maybe you’ll like it so much out there you all will open an office on the shores of the Pacific!!” His smile is infectious, and Alex nearly forgets about the leggy brunette to his right, until he thinks about having to travel halfway across the world with Miles. Fuck.

“What an opportunity! It would be our pleasure to come out to see your resort, gentlemen. We can look at our schedule first thing Monday morning, so expect a phone call with what dates will work for us. We truly appreciate your business, and the opportunity to work with you both.” Clarke concludes, as the meeting comes to a close.

They all say their thank you’s and goodbye’s as Alex grabs Breana’s hand and tries to practically sprint to their waiting car. Getting outside, he immediately lights a cigarette, groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Keep your cool in front of Homme and Dawes, Alex. At least do it for Weller and Clarke, yeah?” she pleads, knowing he’s hit his capacity for this tonight.

“I know, fuck, I know. I can’t decide if I wanna get the hell out of here or ask him what the fuck is going on.”

At that moment every one else emerges from the doorway, going their separate ways. Except Miles and his date, who no doubt has her hands all over his stupid perfectly tailored suit that Alex decides he hates.

“Bre, Al.” he nods in greeting, lighting a cigarette.

“Miles.” Alex is practically seething, the alcohol flowing through his veins giving him confidence as everything he’s been holding in for the past few hours threatens to spill out.

“We need to talk.” Miles states, not a question. He knows it needs to happen whether Alex wants to or not.

A bitter laugh escapes Alex’s throat before fixing Miles with a hardened look.

Miles turns to Breana, “Bre, could you maybe get her home? Please? I need to talk to Alex... Alone. Please?”

His date scoffs in his direction, as he’s obviously blindsided her.

Breana looks to Alex, she can see the hurt and rage in his gaze, but he reluctantly nods, giving her the go ahead.

“.....Okay.. Be careful,” she says, eyeing them both, wary about leaving them alone after the alcohol and after whatever the hell Miles was thinking bringing this date. She turns to the girl in question, “Come on, dear. Let’s get you home…” Breana leads the brunette to the waiting car, leaving the two men smoking alone on the sidewalk.

“Alex, please let me explain, I just-”

“Fuck you, Miles! Do you think this is some kind of joke? Am I some kind of joke to you? Do you know what I just sat through in there? Seeing her on your arm like that? Seeing you fucking smile at her? Was this your plan all along? Reel me in only to make a bloody fool of me?” He surprises himself at how steady his voice came out, and prays the tears he feels prickling in the corner of his eyes won’t fall.

“No! Of course not, Al! Please just let me explain, I’ve only just met her, I don’t even-”

“Only just met her, huh?” He crowds Miles’ space, leaving the taller man no choice but to back up to the wall of the building. He looks around and thankfully they're the only ones on the sidewalk. “Doesn’t take long to replace me then, I see. Well fuck you, Miles. I can do the same.” He tries to walk away, to leave Miles there against the building like he deserves. But Miles is quick to grab his arm, to stop him.

“Alex! Please! I need to explain the situation. Suki set this up, just please let me clarify everything, I deserve to-”

“You _deserve_?!” Alex cuts him off, yet again. Yanking his elbow free of Miles’ grasp, he’s seeing red as the onslaught of emotions berate his senses. “You don’t deserve anything, Miles. You don’t deserve me, after making a fool of me, making me believe we had something. No.”

Miles feels like he just got punched in the gut. This cannot be happening. Alex’s vicious rejection of his explanation was not something he expected, and it hurt his feelings more than he was prepared for. Tears in his eyes, he feels like collapsing onto the sidewalk.

“Alex! Is this all what you really think of me? Of our relationship? I can’t believe you’re so quick to dismiss everything in favor of throwing this all away!”

“I’m not the one throwing it all away, Miles! You’re the one who brought the mysterious leggy brunette you’ve just fallen for to a fucking business meeting, blindsiding me, throwing in me face that we can never be together in public like that. Throwing it in me face that you can put your arm around her in public, that she can giggle up at your crooked fucking smile, and no one bats a bloody eyelash. I don’t deserve to have that shoved in me face, I don’t deserve to be treated like this or to be replaced like this. Fuck off.” And with that, he turns on his heel to leave, uncompromising, shaking off Miles’ hopeless hands as he tries to stop him again.

Chain smoking as he walks until flagging down a cab, he lets the tears finally fall down his face.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex avoids the office, and the partners finalize their plans to fly out to L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one! I took a bit of a break from writing this, I just wasn't feeling it and I waited because I want to give it my all. I've been writing other things but I finally was in the mood for this! I hope you like it :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's asked about it, commented, reblogged, kudos, etc. It all really means a lot!! <3

 

Alex decides to skip work on Monday morning. He didn’t catch an ounce of sleep after the dinner meeting, just tousling under his sheets as thoughts of Miles raced in his head. Drowning in his own sorrows, and scotch, he spent the entirety of Saturday and Sunday laying around his flat, either half hanging off the couch, head down on the kitchen table, or even once sprawled out on the bathroom floor.

His alarm sounds and it’s a quick decision. His head is pounding, not only from consuming tons of alcohol and barely if any water, but he can’t remember if he’s eaten anything. Feeling empty, used, manipulated, having a meal was the last thing on his mind.

Without picking his head up off the pillow he reaches over to the phone and dials Breana’s number. He lifts the sheets above his eyes as he hears Helder’s voice ring through his senses.

“Hello?”

“Helders. It’s Turner.”

“Aye, I heard what happened, mate…”

Alex can practically feel the two of them exchanging a glance just over the phone.

Helders continues, “I’m sure it were just a misunderstanding, yeah?”

“I’m not coming in today.”

“Oh, Alex! Come on, you can’t let him win.”

“It’s not letting him win! It’s just me… taking some time for meself…”

Some shuffling comes through the line and Breana’s voice rings through, “Alex.”

“Bre.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I can come over and help you get cleaned up and Matt and I can make sure no one disturbs you today.”

“I just want to stay here, I… I haven’t eaten and I just… I don’t feel well…”

She sighs. “Okay. I’ll phone you if anything major happens. We’ve got you, Al. You know we always do. I’ll have breakfast sent to your flat, okay? Anything else you need?”

“Thanks, I owe you guys.. But no, that should be it.” Alex says, feeling slightly relieved that he doesn’t have to leave his flat, that he doesn’t have to put on a happy face, that he doesn’t have to deal with Miles Kane. Yet.

They finish their conversation and Alex decides he should shower. Yet after 15 minutes he realizes he’s just crouching on the floor tiles under the stream of warm water, steam having filled the bathroom. Sighing, he turns the water off and heads back to bed.

\-----

Miles Kane isn’t feeling, or looking, himself this Monday morning. He makes it to the office, albeit 20 minutes later than usual, his entire body feeling sluggish. Having berated himself all weekend, he just wants to see Alex. He _needs_ to see Alex. To explain, to try to get him to understand.

He bursts through the doors to see Breana at the end of the hall by the coffee machine. He practically sprints towards her, and suddenly realizes Alex isn't the only one he needs to convince if the look on her face is anything to go by. She gives him a quick onceover, a look of disgust on her face, a look of disappointment.

“Please, Breana. Listen to me.”

“I don’t know what you two talked about after I got your date into a cab and on her way, but it obviously did not go over well.”

“Can we go into my office please? Helders’ office?? Anywhere but…” he glances around to make sure no one has drawn attention to their conversation, “Anywhere but out here in the open!”

“Honestly Miles, I’m not the one you should be talking to.”

“I know… I know…” he runs his hands down his face, “Is he in his office? Is he busy?”

“He’s… not here right now.”

“Well when’s he coming in? Bre, this is important!”

“Miles, I don’t know! I don’t want to be in the middle of this! Please!”

“Just.. please, I’m begging. Is he home? At his flat?” The look of desperation wild in Miles’ eyes, his heart is racing.

Breana sighs for what seems like the thousandth time today and it’s only 9am.

“He’s… yeah. Fine. But don’t go there unannounced, Mi!”

“Thank you!!” He yells behind him as he makes his way to his office. His thoughts running a mile a minute, everything he's thought to say to Alex all weekend plays on repeat as the adrenaline rushes his senses.

“Suki! Hold all my calls and meetings for today. I have something very urgent to deal with, but please don’t worry. Just go on business as usual, I can handle this.” He shuts the door behind him, frantically throwing his jacket and briefcase onto the settee.

He rings Alex’s phone, over and over but there’s no answer. Maybe he’s not actually there? Maybe Breana was trying to deceive him? She warned him not to go there unannounced but…he might be that desperate. He doesn't want to startle him, or make him any angrier…

A deep breath in and a slow exhale to follow, Miles tries to calm his nerves. He felt like his heart was beating double time all weekend, never actually calming down at the thought of losing Alex over something so trivial.

One more phone call. He's holding the receiver to his ear, hoping to hear that voice he desperately needs, deep and drawling. Hoping against hope that this phone call will be any different, he's pondering whether to leave a message when all of a sudden the phone stops ringing as it's picked up on Alex’s end. Miles sucks in a breath in surprise but is shot down again just as quick as Alex slams the receiver down to hang up without saying a word.

That's it. Alex is home. Miles decides enough is enough and heads out the door.

\-----

Picking up the receiver to immediately slam it down, he knows who it is. If it were Bre she’d have left a message the first time and been done with it. Yet here he was, laying in bed with the pillows covering his head to try to drown out the ringing of at least 6 calls. A splitting migraine, an aching chest, he'd had enough.

And it seems to have done the trick. He dozes lightly while waiting for his breakfast to arrive, mid morning light filtering in through the airy curtains on the windows. The sky glowing a bright blue through them in contrast to his greying mood.

A light knock on the door rouses Alex from his napping, unable to tell how long he’s been sleeping. Rubbing his eyes, he groggily pads across his flat to the front door, money in hand to pay the delivery boy.

Yet when he opens the door, he’s greeted with the exact person he’s trying to avoid. He goes to snatch his breakfast out of the hands to slam the door in his face, but Alex isn’t fast enough.

“What good is a doorman downstairs if he can just be paid off??”

“Actually, I didn’t have to pay him off at all, he recognized me from the other night and I offered to bring yer breakfast up meself.”

“Fuck off, Miles! What hoops to I have to jump through to get you to take a hint? I’m not at the office because I don’t want to see you and you… come to me home? Seriously, leave.” He goes to shut the door in his face anyway, his hunger be damned. But Miles is faster, yet again shoves his foot in the way while laying his palm flat on the door to prevent Alex from shutting it.

“Just 5 minutes. Please. _Please_.”

Alex is furious that he’s come looking for him, that he can’t enjoy the first thing he’s eaten in way more than 24 hours in peace, that he has to continually deal with Miles’ bullshit. The smell of his bagels and whatever else Breana had sent over is wafting up to his nose and his mouth is watering, his judgement subsequently clouding.

Alex takes a deep breath. “Five minutes. And you’re not getting any of this food, do you understand? You say what you need to say, and you get the fuck out.”

“Deal!” Miles bursts past Alex to his kitchen to plate his food, while Alex collapses on the settee in the living room. His hands are shaking as he pours orange juice into a small glass to put on a tray with the rest of the breakfast, it’s miraculous he doesn’t spill any. He knows this is it, his one shot. Alex is too stubborn for this to be one of many, so he needs to get this right.

Carefully, he walks the tray out and sets it lightly on the coffee table, as Alex opens one eye to glance at what Breana had sent over. Miles sits in an arm chair on the other side of the room, giving Alex his space while he sips the juice.

Finally, he looks up at Miles expectantly, eyebrows raised.

Miles lets out a nervous sigh. “Right, five minutes. I’m going to start at the beginning and I’ll be sure to keep it short. Alright it all started at the office, yeah? Su--”

“You met her at the fucking office?! You’re a liar and a cheat, a le--”

“Wha- no! No, you twat will you just listen for once in your life?! Let me tell the bloody story! Like I said, it started in the office. Suki and I were practically the only ones left on Friday, it was getting sort of late but I wanted to go over the ideas everyone in creative had come up with just one more time before the meeting. I called Suki into the office, and asked her to get it for me even though I knew we were a bit short on time, at least if I was going to read through the entire thing. Anyway that’s when she let me know she couldn’t make it! I really uh… I got so upset I raised my voice to her a bit and… well that was rude and…”

“Can you get on with it, please? I don’t understand where you’re going with this.”

“Just listen, okay? Suki told me that she forgot to tell me she couldn’t make it, but she had already asked her roommate to fill in. She apparently works in a law firm as a secretary so Suki knew she’d be professional. I immediately tried to call you! You and Helders and Breana had left already! I tried your flat and their flat and I was really freaking out, okay!” Miles was up now, pacing back and forth across the room as he spoke. “We were on the way to the restaurant and I was sweating bullets, I knew I had to tell you, but you were late! I stood smoking outside as long as I could, but Weller and Clarke insisted I come inside, that Homme and Dawes might be early, that it would look bad if both of us weren’t at the table, and I couldn’t bloody well explain to them what was happening! Fuck, Alex! And then she were all over me and I could barely stand it but it’s not like I could explain it to her either! As far as she knew I wasn’t seeing anyone, because that’s what Suki told her! Because that’s what Suki thinks because she has to come to every fucking business dinner with me! And then the two of you arrive and stop dead in your tracks like you’ve just stumbled upon a dead body and what was I supposed to do then?! You were too pissed off to get you alone to tell you that I hated the situation almost as much as you did and I obviously couldn’t tell you at a lull in the conversation!”

Alex just stared at Miles with his jaw on the floor, he obviously didn’t see any of this coming and it was hard to process. Miles wasn’t dating that woman, he had no interest in dating that woman, and he suddenly felt sick that he reacted the way he did towards Miles. But Miles continued his rant.

“And then on top of me feeling so uncomfortable about the whole thing, before and during dinner, you don’t let me get a word in outside! Do you know how frustrating it was to know that if you just listened to my side of things, everything would be okay? We could just go home and be happy and celebrate that we landed that deal and we’re flying out to L.A.? But it was impossible! What did you want me to do, Alex! I’ve been sick to my stomach all weekend, knowing that I potentially ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to me just because I couldn’t fucking reach you on the phone! Because I couldn’t give you a heads up, to warn you! I’m so sorry I blindsided you, baby. I… oh my god I can’t imagine what you must have felt, I…..” Tears start to fall down Miles’ face and he collapses to his knees on the floor. Alex instinctively jumps up from the settee to go to him, to hold him, to let him know it’s okay. He rocks Miles back and forth slowly in his arms until his tears dry.

He’s clinging to Alex like he never wants to let him go, like he thought he’d never get a chance to hold him again.

“I… I’m so sorry for how I reacted, Miles,” he finally whispers softly into his ear, fingers combing through his hair. “I should have listened I were just… so taken by surprise and, it was so hard to see her with her hands on you I just got so jealous… there’s no excuse for my actions but… I’m so sorry. So sorry, Miles. I’m disgusted with how I treated you, I don’t know what to say.”

Alex hides his face in Miles’ neck, breathing him in, trying not to cry. He’s shaking now, and Miles shifts so he can get his arms properly around Alex, and they both hold each other tightly.

“You just have to trust me, okay? Please?”

“From now on. I promise.” Alex says, face still buried in Miles’ neck, “I’m sorry I was so stubborn. I’m so sorry I hurt you, I feel sick about it…”

“It’s okay, love. Just please talk to me next time, yeah?” Miles asks, pulling away to hold Alex’s face in his hands, wiping tears away with his thumbs.

“Yes, absolutely. Please let me make it up to you Miles, stay with me today, let’s just lay around, please?” Alex practically begs and Miles smiles warmly at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Only if I’m allowed to share in the forbidden breakfast.” Miles jokes as he grabs the bagel, giggling as he takes a bite.

\-----

A late Wednesday afternoon partners meeting is scheduled and they all shuffle into the conference room. Breana is there to take notes and make sure everyone stays on track. She has a list of things to go over and she's not about to let these guys waste any time.

“Let's get started, yeah? First things first, the guys at Swim Deep Boating want a dinner meeting with Alex, would you like it scheduled before or after SM Resorts is underway?”

“After. Those guys are party animals, and I need to be on me best game for Homme and Dawes. We can have them send some things over to Alexa and Julian for us in the meantime so I have something substantial to show them at dinner” Alex responds quickly, knowing the hangover he'd have after a meeting like that.

“Moving on, Van McCann’s boys are coming in to look over a few things,” Breana continues down the list, “Miles, I'll have Suki schedule it.”

“Harrison and Matty are already on it, they've got some great things drawn up. Those boys have some new brews, apparently, and they should be bringing them over when they stop by.” Miles mentions.

Breana goes down the list, makes sure each partner knows what's going on with each account. Finally, she gets to the biggest item.

“Lastly we need to talk about L.A. When would you like to go? How long? You're obviously staying at the resort, but are all expenses covered? Airfare?”

“I say we go as soon as possible.” Clarke speaks up. Weller agrees with, “How about next week? Monday?”

Breana flips through the calendar in front of her with every meeting scheduled on it.

“Hmm, we'd have to reschedule a meeting with VW Sportswear, and probably Rowsell Auto as well if you want to stay more than three days.”

“I'm sure they'll both be fine with it, we've always done right by both of them. I say we go for at least four days?” Miles shrugs as he looks around for input.

“Fly out early Monday morning and come home sometime on Friday??” Alex asks, peeking over at the calendar. “That seems to have minimal consequences for rescheduling.”

“All in favor?” Breana asks before marking it down on the calendar.

“Yes, let's give Homme and Dawes a call! We'll be in L.A. by Monday evening!” Weller says excitedly.

“I’ll grab the phone off Suki’s desk.” Miles heads out of the room to find it, it’s large and can let them all talk at the same time and hear the guys in L.A. on speakerphone.

Miles and Breana set the phone up quickly and they dial the number for the L.A. offices of Stone Mansions Resorts.

_ring ring ring_

“Hello?” The sweet American accent of the girl on the phone sounds throughout the conference room.

“Hello, this is Breana from WKTC, I have the partners here on the line for Josh Homme and Zach Dawes, please.”

“Of course, just one moment.”

A few clicking sounds are heard through the line and they wait a few minutes until the booming voice startles them back into their phone call.

“Gentlemen!!” Homme wastes no time in getting down to business, “So... have we decided when you’re making the trip out? Everyone’s ecstatic over here about news of your visit!”

“How’s Monday?” Weller asks.

“Perfect! You should stay all week. We’ll cover the flight you just have your girl book it. And bring your wives! Your girlfriends! Enjoy a vacation out here with just a splash of work!” Homme’s laugh rings through the speaker.

Miles and Alex’s eyes go wide as they direct a look to each other. And then to Breana. And then back to each other. Girlfriends. They’ll obviously say the girls they know are busy, just like usual for dinner meetings. Just the mention of the fact they’re expected to have girlfriends sets them both a bit on edge.

“That’s very generous of you!” Clarke praises, “We will be sure to invite them, won’t we lads!”

“Breana will book the tickets for the flights today, and we will send the bill straight over to you.” Weller continues the business end of things, “We’ll fly back home on Friday, so let’s schedule all of the meetings on either Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday.”

“That sounds just fine.” Dawes chimes in for the first time, “Everyone here on our end is excited to meet the four of you, and I’m sure you’ll find everything here to your liking! Might even want to stay!”

Homme laughs at Dawes’ joke, and everyone joins in.

“Well that settles it. We’ll have a car at the airport on Monday, just let my secretary know what time you’ll be landing. I just want to extend a huge thank you to the four of you for coming out to see what our resorts are really about. It’s heartwarming that you would experience it for yourself before advertising for it. It shows great loyalty and determination to your work.”

“We all thank you! We’ll see you next week.” Weller concludes the conversation.

They all look around at each other for a minute before breaking out into infectious laughter.

“WE’RE GOING TO LOS ANGELES!!” Miles roars, obviously so excited to see a new place, to escape, to go somewhere beautiful with Alex.

Alex is beaming too, yet quieter than how boisterous Miles always is.

“Breana, if you could get that done today that would be fantastic.” Clarke suggests.

“Right away, sir. It’s the first thing on my to do list, I’ll bring the bill into your office for you to check before I send it on over to L.A.”

“Sounds perfect, thank you.”

“And for the rest of us, I conclude that we get everything really straightened away before we go.” Weller advises, “That means talking to Helders and O’Malley to make sure they know exactly what’s happening. Breana will be here to oversee the calendars and to help. Let’s get back to work.”

Miles and Alex make their way into Alex’s office and shut the door behind them. Big, warm smiles spread on their faces as they pull each other into a tight embrace.

“We’re going to California, baby.” Miles says, lowly into Alex’s ear as he holds him tight.

Alex sighs contently against Miles’ neck, “I can’t wait. I really can’t. I wish we were going right now. I need this, Mi. It will be so nice to relax, so nice to be there with you. I don’t even care that we’ll have to go to meetings while we’re there. I’m just happy to get away with you. Even if it is also with Weller and Clarke...” Alex giggles into Miles neck.

Miles brings his hands up to Alex’s face to look him in the eye. He’s so beautiful, so hopeful, his gaze filled with love. Miles presses his lips to Alex’s for a warm, peaceful kiss with California on their minds.

“I can’t wait to lay out in the sun with you,” Miles says in between peppering kisses all over Alex’s face, “I can’t wait to sleep in with you in a fancy resort room, I can’t wait to watch California sunsets with you, I can’t wait to wake up to your beautiful face everyday.”

Turning a deep shade of pink, Alex shyly smiles at Miles’ words. Butterflies making his stomach do flips, he pulls Miles in for a tight hug, breathing him in once he’s in his space.

“It’s going to be perfect, Mi.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! you can also find me on tumblr [@wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask](http://wouldmilexbetoomuchtoask.tumblr.com/)! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
